Hyna studios Oogiejess Voreic series
by Generalhyna
Summary: Crackig down on voreing series, hear is a Series of episodes staring the MCF club and my freinds, in a crazy voreic series, involving being eaten alive, butttt...also fluffy hugs from  Guess who hehe
1. Episode 1: an Idea

**Hyna Oogiejess vore series**

**I am going out on a limb and decited to write an Oogiejess vore thing for Jessy and Emmy. Now, I refused to be vored or doing it, but I love to snuggle the result of a toon who had vored someone else (because to me the plump fella who did the vore deal looks like a big teddy bear who is asking for a hug and to be cuddled.) now, let's go (oh and Jessy, you will get your revenge on Mafifas, as I will use my magic to make him overweight and you will eat him as Oogiejess, tehe, but you have to wait later ^_^)**

**Chapter 1: The Idea**

It is morning hear in Toon Town (Zoom above it). The Audience then hears humming, and then it zooms down to a familiar budding Authoress, it was a 18 year old girl, with fair skin, brown eyes that shine and twinkle with mischift and wisdom, Tall (but secretly very thin if you take the cloths off) and has brown hair with streaks of blond in it, and wore Brown hiking boots (Combat boots), green millitary cammo pants, a gray short sleeved t-shirt, a green chunin vest, a Digivice 01 and a weird watch like thing called the Omytrix (The first Ben 10 series one) on her right arm. Her name is Thehynageneral, but to her friends her name is Arabella Hyna Kelly or Bella for short.

She was walking down the road with a comprehension journel that was titled "Transformers Vore" humming a tune as she came up to where her friend Jessy is and climbed the building (Using spidermans wall crawling abilitys in her feet) and then with a shift turned into Frenzy (G1 Transformers) and turned his right arm into a piledriver and pounded the roof and yelled.

"Jessy! Jessy! Come up I have a surprise to read"

That caused some a group of two young girls girls to then climb up the stairs to the roof.

The first was a 17 year old girl with black hair, brown eyes, a red baseball cap and jeans, green shoes and a purple jacket over a black T-shirt. She was Subuku no Jess, or Jessy Krelborn for short.

The second one was a 17 year old girl with reddish brown hair, buck teeth, and dark brown eyes. She wore a fishing hat, a purple shirt with blue pants and black to white shoes. Her name was Emmydisney17, or Emmy for short.

These two were two of many Arabellas friends in the toon world, they were visiting each other, since the other authoress were going on family vacations, the same with Jessys parents on a family grown-up vacation, so Jessy and her pet Twoey were watching over the house, along with Emmy **(A/N: my little teddy bear**) when they felt the quake beliving the apartment was collapsing, but quickly sawed it was me when I yelled Jessys name over and over, that they came up to the roof and sawed the silly shapeshifter, in the form of the red and black cassete transformer, holding the comprehension journel book. Seeing the two, frenzy smiled and returned his arm to normal. "Hiyah girls hows it hanging?"

"It's hanging ok bell, though I will like to know why you almost made us think the building is collapsing?" said Emmy

"Sorry my little teddy bear (tickling Emmys belly making her laugh)" Said Bella with a sensere smile

"(Tehe) bella, why do you call me a teddy bear?" asked Emmy

"that's easy, after reading your 'Oogiejess dare' storys, and reading you getting a distined belly, the same with Jessy as Oogiejess, as when I read them, you looked like to me in my mind a big teddy bear to snuggle and cuddle and hug and squeeze" said Arabella with a big smile. Then held out the comprehension journel "So, you girls want to read some transformers vore, written by some of my other author friends?"

The only response was the two girls grabbing her arms and quickly pulling her into the apartment.

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

Cut to Jessys room where Bella was The Scorpion (Spiderman Animated) and sat on his tail like a chair, and read the comprehension journel of transformers vore, the same with Jessy and Emmy with a red-covered comprehension mimic of the black comprehension journel Scorpion had.

"(Giggling) I can't belive TFA Prowl's belly really stretched that he almost couldent fit in his room." Said Emmy with a giggle.

"(Smileing) belive it Em, it was actually cute, oh and the snuggling and hugging (Hearts forming around his head with a happy smile) it felt like a mushy Clayface" with a goofy smile.

"Really, wich one?" asked Jessy

"All three of team clayface, mushed together into a mushy mush pile making them huggable and snuggable" said Scorpion with a happy look

Emmy then turned a page to the story 'Love and protection' and red it quickly and smiled.

"Jessy turn to 'Love and protection' and you can see both TFA Prowl and TFA Jazz act the same way your with me" said Emmy

Jessy did what Emmy did and smiled, what Prowl did to Jazz was really the same with Jessy and Emmy, when Jessy was Oogiejess, and he/she swallowed Emmy whole, she was like a mother, with Emmy as her daughter, which got Arabella cooing and smiling at the scean when she got up to them and huggled them like mad.

Scorpion sawed them reading more and talking about the times Jessy turned into Oogiejess and behaved motherly to Emmy, when she was in Oogiejess, that he got an idea (or I got an idea since I am inside Scorpions body) and stood up, putting away the comprehension notebook-book and returned to being Arabella and smiled looking at the two girls, who turned up to her and sawed how big she is smiling.

"Uh Bella, why are you smiling" asked Jessy, as Arabella leaned in closely eye to eye.

", , my two favorite teddy bears in the whole wide world" she said with a lovey dove and beggy eyes.

The two girls knew what she wanted and the two smiled big at the idea. What is the idea…

"You want Jessy to turn into Oogiejess and for him/her to eat me and have me and oogiejess eat a lot making us or Oogiejess big to snuggle and hug." Stated Emmy, earning Arabella to stand up and grin with her tounge sticking out ", I mean it if you don't…" Arabella could continue, Jessy putted a finger to the shapeshifters mouth quieting her, and the two grinned.

"Bella, your hugs are very snug and cute, so yes, we will do just that, buuuuuuuuuuuuuuutttttttttttt, you must provide the food" said jessy, as Bella took a step back.

"that I can do (pops open her head revealing her brain), I can make food with thought-forms (pulls out a pink molded form that looks like a plate of brownies, that turned into a real plate of brownies), and I have an unlimited amount of it." Holds the plate to the girls, who at first were discusted at seeing the girls head open, but took a brownie each and ate it, and got a wide stary eyed grin on their faces.

"WOW THIS IS THE BESTEST TASTEING BROWNIES EVER!" shouted the two girls, causing the shapeshifter to grin "Thanks (Closes her head and puts the brownie plate on the table) everying thought up and molded out of thoughtforms are always 100% perfect." Bella said with a thumbs up and smile.

The two girls smiled, as Arabella walked out the door "Me and my toon friends are gonna pull out some food for Oogiejess, now don't go and swallow Emmy till I got the fixins to make her presentable" said the girl with a smile as she walked out the room.

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

In the living room Arabella sat in a chair as her friends, Church, Tucker, and Caboose (Red ), Jack Spicer (Xiolen showdown), Blizwing (G1 Transformers; Human size) came out of her brain, as the girl opened up her brain.

"Ok boys, Were going to need lots of food for our two vorapitic friends." Said Bella pulling out a bowl of thoughtform strawberries.

"Yay big sister" said Caboose, clapping his hands.

"Caboose, it's still discusting yet (Pulls out a thoughtform orange, and takes off his helmet to eat), I call you something bad, but I am limited to not" sead Church, pulling a thoughtform cake out of bellas head, and placing it on the table"

"Bella, think I can get my Bow, chika, bow, wow, on with Oogiejess" stated Tucker, with a gleem in his helmet.

"No!" stated Bella, Jack and Blizwing, with Blizwing smacking the back of his head.

"Jessy is our friend, and she has Auron you nut, so don't get any ideas" stated Blizwing, as he pulled a tray of thought form of chocolate cookies.

Tucker then smirked under his mask, and rubbed the back of his helmet, and with two hands pulled out five chocolate cakes.

"Seriously Tucker you need to find yourself a girlfriend, yah know" stated Jack Pulling out a big bowl of salad and Icing. "And leave mine or Killer Moths lady friends alone" Jack stated with a glare, which Tucker blushed.

"silly heads, you can't get your game on with Jessy, but you can snuggle with her like a big teddy" said Bella

That got the group to smile and continue to help the girl pull thought food out of her head and place on the table.

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

While the shapeshifter and her friends were getting food ready, Jessy and Emmy looked at each other and grinned.

"Now then, Should I turn into Oogiejess your way or my way?" Jessy said with her cheshere cat grin

"Your way." Emmy said with a giggle

Jessy nodded and pulled out a test tube titled 'Hyde Formula from SnJ's _Hyde and Go Jess _story', and drank it down, and in a few minutes Jessy changed into an 11 foot tall green burlap sack of bugs with eyes and a mouth. On his/her skin, the initials "SNJ" were stitched around his/her upper body. He/She wore Jessy's red baseball cap backwards and Jessy's purple jacket. The figure seemed to resemble Oogie Boogie, the evil boogeyman. He/She had Oogie's voice and Jessy's voice mixed together. This was OogieJess Hyde, Jessy's monster form and Emmy's best friend, and me and my toon friend's big teddy bear to snuggle.

He/she then walked to the door and knocked** "Oh Arabella, do you have the fixins? Blushy** (A/N: Call me blushy Jessy or any of you authoress, and I will blush harder ^_^)"

"Yess" said Arabella as she, the three blues, Jack and blizwing pushed in a big tray of a multitude of food, an empty pot and stuff to cover Emmy with.

"**Awww, she wants to spoil us little supper"** said Oogiejess with a crackle/giggle

"(Giggle) I'll say (looks at bella) you really want to cuddle me and Jessy really" said Emmy, as Arabella made the mimic books disappeared.

", tehe" said Arabella with a smile.

"That is right little teddy, now please get in the pot, so we can dress you up" said Jack holding the pot open for Emmy

"Hehe, Ok" said Emmy with a big smile.

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

An hour later (After eating the table of food)

Oogiejess's swollen stomach, disputed being full, growled loudly as it un-easily waited for Emmy to be inside **"Easy you**." Oogiejess told her growling stomach, Bella and Caboose just made it worst, by tickling him/her making her laugh. **"Bella Cabbossie **(Laughing)** stop that please? **"Sorry , but your so cute that way" Said Caboose, still tickling Him/Her, making the gender fused monster laugh harder, while Jack and Church looked at the sceen and smiled.

"Now Emmy, are you ready?" asked Bella, after she finished tickling "Let's go for it guys." Emmy said as she sat down inside the pot. Oogiejess (Breaking away from Cabooses Tickling) got some chocolate ice cream and covered Emmy all over in the ice cream. The chill of the ice cream made Emmy giggle happily soon Emmy was burried in ice cream from chocolate to even vanilla. Next Oogiejess covered whipped cream all over her best friend's body making her laugh. Then jack and Tucker covered her with all the fixens

"How do you like it in their our little teddy bear?" asked Blizwing

"Hehe, I Love it blizy" said Emmy, as then Blizwing gave her whipcreamed covered cheek a lick.

"heheh, are you guys done yet?"

"**Almost we just need to put the cherry on top"** stated oogiejess as she grabbed a cherry and putted it on top "**their now, now it's done"**

"Ok now Jess, you are clear for eating, but first" Arabella and her friends left the room "Ok you are now clear to eat the girl" said Bella from out the door. Oogiejess smiled at the shapeshifters antics, dispite being squeamish at seeing the voreing in action, that girl really loves the results of it. Oogiejess smiled ant turned to emmy.

Oogiejess licked her lips hungrily and said **"Just look at you,"** She cooed "Just perfect to eat." "Yes," Emmy said.

Oogiejess grabbed her friend and placed her head inside her mouth. She then started gulping Emmy down as the food trinkled down her lips and into the pot, careful not to spill any on the floor. In less then a moment Emmy plopped inside her friend's tummy with a splash.

Oogiejess licked her lips happily as she started caressing the giant wobbling orb Emmy and the food she/he made in her/his stomach as the girl inside squirmed inside "**You taste wonderful.**" HE/she said as the monster burped lightly as Emmy kept moving, Arabella (After asking her friends to return to her head) took that burp as a cue to come in, and she did, and as soon as she did and sawed the very distend stomach, hearts started flowing around her as she smiled big, then went up to the very big bellyed Oogiejess and, with a change, turned into Cannonbolt (Ben 10 Version) and gave Oogiejess, and Emmy who was inside him/her and gave the two a big cannonbolt hug.

"Coo, you two are so cute and snuggly and cute (Rubbs his cheek into Oogiejess) *Purr*"

Inside the Oogiejess belly, emmy was feeling Cannonbolts hugs and cuddles, and giggled at how sweet the hugs are, dispite being in the gender-fused monsters belly.

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

All through the night, that was what the shapeshifter and her two friends did, was hugging and snuggling together.

"(Looks at the autdiance and wispers) till the next day when I feed emmy and together to snuggle" stated the shapeshifter still as cannonbolt with a wink, thus ending the cartoon.


	2. Episode 2: Oogiejess Hospital

Chapter 2: Oogiejess hospital

**Summary:**

**Emmy gets sick with a hard case of a drain virus that puts her in critical, that not even my healing arts can heal her. So Jessy turns into Oogiejess to swallow her till she got better. But a mean magic sucker want to get at Emmy's magic, since she is weaken because of her virus. It is up to Arabella and Oogiejess to protect Emmy while she heals from the magic sucker**

In a room that belonged to Arabella hyna Kelly, layed Emmy, on her couch deathly pale and sick from some unknown virus. The Shapeshifter was wearing a pair of black pants and a black sleevless top, and a doctors coat over the cloths as she looked over Emmy, feeling her forehead, and feeling how cold she was, dispite being in warm Pajamas and tucked up in a lot of blankets, she was Deathly sick with a unknown virus.

"Emmy you are going to be ok (rubbing Emmys forehead) I called Jess, and asked her to become Oogiejess to swallow you to keep warm till you get better, ok now child" said the girl with all her symphathy, earning a small smile from Emmy, which made the girl smile.

Then Oogiejess barged into the room panting like he/she was out of breath, **"Bella what happened? Had Emmy gotten better or worst?"** asked the Genderfused monster worwardly, bella only turned around and calmly said "First things first, next time Jessy knock don't barge in, and secondly, Emmy's condition hasn't changed, she is deathly cold, but luckly I have her tucked in various blankets to keep her tempreture up, all I need you to do is to swallow her and keep her warm till she gets better in your belly ok."

"**Don't worry Bella I will"** said Oogiejess as he/she went to Emmy and picked her up, but paused "**Bella this virus isn't contagious isn't it?"** "I had Ratchet and Percepter look over Emmy, the virus she had isn't contagious, so it is safe for you to swallow her" she said broadly as she went into the kitchen to get some and to not see the voreing.

"**Good, **(Wispers quietly to Emmy)** don't worry little supper, me and Arabella is going to protect you until you get better"** he/she said as he/she gulped down Emmy from the head down into his/her belly, Blankets and all, when it was done, the bugs inside the gender fused monster shifted Emmy into a laying down poise. After that, Oogiejess then layed down on the couch rubbing his/her distened belly with Emmy inside, with small gentle circles, as the shapeshifter who had heared all that the gender fused monster said, and dragged a chair to the couch with the can of in one hand, and sat down, the shapeshifter then placed a hand on Oogiejess belly and rubbed it gently.

Deciting that something like this deserves a song:

Arabella:** Please wake up, please wake up, let the world see your smile.**

(Gentley rubbing Oogiejess belly)

**Please wake up, its your morning, golden days to find you**

**Once I had a morning to** (grabs Oogiejess hand and guides it to rub his/her Belly)** I was young once like you**

**Its evening in my night, and all I have is the night, but your mornig is still for you**

The girl kept singing songs and guiding Oogiejess rubing hands over his/her belly to comfort Emmy, but unbenownsted to the shapeshifter and hyde Boogieman, trouble was outside watching and listening..

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHS

Outside, walking down the street, a figure that resembled Auron, sept with silver streaks in his blonde hair, and wore a pinstriped ganster outfit, had one red eye and one silver eye, and wore fancy black shoes. His name was Assgaurd Kliss, a magic sucker (which means he feeds on magic from other creatures) he was walking down the street when suddenly he heard my singing, and thinking it as the most beautifuest thing in the world ran up to the hyna mansion, and looked in the window and sawed me and Oogiejess cuddling the genderfused monsters belly which to him seemed swollen more then usual. Using his psychic eyes, he sawed Emmy inside, that he smirked.

"How perfect" he said in a ganster/british accent "such a powerful energy of magic the girl had, I must claim it for my own, but the monster might get in the way, but I am not scared (Grins evily) I do have a strong word with people even monsters" he said with a dark laugh.

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHS

Back inside the mansion, Bella left the room with Shockwave (TFA) and one of her boyfriends and mates Cyclonus (G1 Transformers) into the kitchen to prepare some chicken soup broth for Emmy, some energon of Shockwave and cyclonus and to gets some cookies out of the oven for her, Cyclonus and his second mate Kate to share along with some milk.

When the door knocked "Its open" yelled Arabella from the Kitchin, and the door openen, revealing a discised Assguard, discised as Auron, Jessys boyfriend, but he still had his eyes. "Hello my Little Hime"

"**Auron-Ku, why are you hear, you're here to visit and help Emmy in her recovery?"**

"Why yes my little Hime-ku (his eyes swirling and getting close to the gender-fused monster) I am her to make her all better" he said as Oogiejess's eyes became greay and more lifeless, as Assgurad in discise went close to the gender fused monster being seductive and making Oogiejess calm, as he pulled out a dagger and was ready to cut open Oogiejess belly.

But right when he was going to, Bella, Shockwave, Cyclonus and Kate just came into the room with a thermos of chicken soup broth for emmy, and a plate of cookies for the two girls and the two decepticons, when they sawed the act, and Bella instantly reacted

"Jessy! (Places the plate of cookies into Sentonte Primes (TFA) arms, surprising him in the process) "the shapeshifter then ran over to the Discised magic sucker and pulled out a broom from her game-backpack and struck the magic sucker, hard.

"You (hit) Leave (Hit) Jessy (Hit) Alone (Hit) you (hit) Magic (Hit) Sucker (hit)" the girl yelled hitting the shapeshifter over and over till the magic sucker returned to his real form, but the shapeshifter kept hitting him over and over, as Oogiejess eyes returned to normal.

"**Who, what the?** (Sees Bella beating Assguard) **Bella is there any reason why you are beating on my boyfriend?"** the gender-fused monster asked, but the shapeshifter continued, as Shockwave, Cyclonus, Kate and Sentonte came in, and sawed Bella beating the magic sucker.

"That is not your boyfriend Jessy, that is a magic sucker, a form of vampire that feeds on magicians or wiches magic when they are vulnable, and integrate it into their being for them to use." Said Shockwave, as Sentonte placed the plate of cookies on the coffie table and joined Bella in beating Asguard "Besides it's a good thing bella has a good memory of scents, and reconized that this wanst aurons scent." Said Cyclonus as both Bella and Sentonte finish beating the magic sucker up.

"Well hears something I am going to do to this form of a nasty organic we should have done a few minutes ago" said Sentonte

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHS

Cut to the outside where the door opened and Assguard was tossed outside into the mud, before the door slammed shut, and the curtains closed.

The wet form of Asguard then looked up and growled as his eyes turned a murderest red.

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHS

Back inside, Sentonte dusted his hands off and walked back upstairs to take care of some business, as Kate went over to Oogiejess and rubbed his/her tummy where emmy was, holding the thermous of chicken broth.

"Now listen Emmy, sweet heart, when I give you this thermous, I want you to drink every drop of chicken broth that is in this, it has nutrients that will help you feel better ok" she said as Emmy pressed gently against the wall of her friends belly, which to Kate means yes, as she went up to Oogiejess mouth and pushed the thermous into his/her mouth as Cyclonus and Bella lifted Oogiejess into a sitting poise, for Emmy when she got her hands on the thermous of soup for her to drink. Inside the genderfused monsters tummy, Emmy got the soupthermos and opened it and started drinking the warm soup broth.

"**Bella, why do you and your friends keep doing things like this to me, emmy and the other Authoress and authors?"**

"It's because you are all our precious friends, we the hyna squad refuses to lose or to see our precious friends hurt or alone or sad." Said Arabella

Suddenly, the shapeshifter tensed up and ran to the window and peaked out the curtain.

Outside on the house lawn was a grousum form, it looked like a mixture of a Exubella (TOS) and a bat, with Assgurards cloths on, minus his shoues, and bat wings on his back.

"Ok then I guess I have to do more protecting" said Arabella, as she went to the door, but quickly turned around "Shockwave, when Emmy is done with her soup broth, use you stretching powers and reach into Oogiejess and talk to Emmy" the girl said, with a knowing look in her eye that Shockwave caught "Yes Bella" and with that Arabella went out the door.

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHS

Once outside, the shapeshifter changed into Optimus Prime (TFA) and went into a defending pose. The Exubella-bat turned around and sawed the shapeshifter

"**Get out of the way!** (In Rodyles (TOS) Exubella voice)** and give me the witchling"**

"Not a chance you monster, Emmy is one of my precious friends, and I won't let you take her magic" Optimus said, drawing his axe out and getting into an attack mode.

"**Then you will die along with your friends"** the exubella-bat said using 'impact hammer', but Optimus dodged out of the way quickly.

"Infliction (TOS)" he said as he used the attack, causing some damage, but the Exubella-bat used its wings to defend, and then used its long arms to sweep across the shapeshifter, but defended using his wepon.

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHS

Meanwhile Inside the house, Oogiejess was struggling against the strong arms of Ironhide (G1 Transformers) and Blackout (07 movie) as he/she wanted to go out and help Bella.

"**Common Guys, please let me go, I want to help Bella"** he/she said, struggling against the two transformers strong arms.

"Sorry Jessy, but no, you have a job to do right here and that's to protect Emmy until she has enough strength to do one cartoon reality warp on herself to heal." Said Shockwave from the kitchen, cleaning out the thermous that Emmy drank from (that he recived from entering Oogiejess belly by stretching his upper torso into the belly).

"**What do you mean?"**

"What I mean is, that when Emmy gotten enough strength to do a little cartoon reality warping, she is to do it on herself to remove the virus that is plaugeing her, as I told her, then when she is better you can spit her out, but you must wait" told Shockwave

"**Wait, Wait for what?"** asked the Gender-fused monster confused

"Oh you'll see" Ironhide said with a knowing look, as under his chest plates as he felt Emmy squirming in Oogiejess belly, and it glowed "I guess that's your cue to spit her out" said Shockwave, leaving the kitchen.

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHS

Meanwhile outside, the Exubella-seemed to have grown bigger in power and bigger than Optimus Prime, which caused him to worry, on both losing his house and his friends getting hurt "_Well its time to kick it up a notch"_ thought Optimus in Arabellas voice, as he pulled out a heart shaped compact and attached it to his Autobot insignia on his shoulder.

"_Neoyi if you read this then eat your heart out_" thought Arabella/Optimus prime, before clenching his fist and mimicking Sailor moons poise "Moon Prism Power!"

Then in a flash of light, as ribbons flowed from his Autobot symbol and covered his shoulders as he closed his eyes, when the ribbons disappeared his shoulder blades were white with pink lines on the edges, and his Autobot symbol now had a heart over it. As the ribbons flowed down on his peds and disappeared revealing his peds now heel like, then in a twirl a skirt with yellow-red lines at the edges and two blue ribbons tied to his waist with the skirt appeared, then striking the final poise sailor moon does to the end, then a close up to his face as a heart shape clip appeared on his head attached to it with two long whiteish-blueish ribbons, as he opened his eyes and smiled, and stroke a final poise mimicking Sailor moons final poise.

The Exubella-bat, and a small audience including Oogiejess, Emmy, Shockwave (Still TFA), and Sentonte Prime (TFA but swapped to his movie form to be mature on the matter) on the porch of the house stared at the form that Optimus had taken.

"**What the…Who Are you?**" asked the Exubella-bat

"I am Sailor Optimus Prime (Mimicing Sailor Moons posies) defender of love and Harold of the cybertron moon, I promise on the moons powers to protect my precious friends, and to right wrong and vanquish evil (Points in a final poise) and that means you" he said.

"**Wow, I guess Neoyi really made the Earth TFA team really cute as sailor scouts"** said Oogiejess with a giggle, along with a pajama clad Emmy.

"hay, Optimus Team isn't the only ones as sailor scouts, two soldiers under my guidance TFA Jetfire and Jetstorm, and TFA spy-bot Blurr, and Sensei Yokatron are all also Sailor scouts, the outer senshi to be precise" Sentonte said, with a mature air his Movie form has.

The comment Oogiejess made caused Optimus (Now Sailor Optimus Prime) to falter a bit and blush. "Hay, just because I look cute dosent mean…(looks at himself) ok it does mean something, but that's not the point (turns to the exubella-bat), the point is that I will defeat you to protect my precious friends, and (blushes deeper) give you to Oogiejess for a meal so me and Emmy can snuggle on the resulted belly"

That caused a reaction, in oogiejess to blush and cover his/her face in his/her hands at the shapeshifter for doing such a thing as a sign of friendship. The same with Emmy, but she covered her face in Oogiejess belly at the idea.

"(Smiling) I knew you two would love that, but first (Grabs his helm clip as it glowed and it became like a boomerang as he went into the same poise Sailor moon does when she used her Moon tiara throw) "Heart Ribbon Tiara Magic" he said as he tossed the glowing helm clip and ribbon.

"**I was careless!"** yelled the Exubella-bat as it went through him hitting him with lots of bursts of light, causing it to fall on his back in stunment-paralyzim.

The sailor transformer then went up and putted on his now normal helm clip, and looked at his audience and smiled "So Jess, head or feet?"

The genderfused monster and young witch turned and smiled, knowing what is going to happen.

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHS

Cue a few minutes later as Oogiejess digested the exubella-bat (after Bella used a syurupy form of thoughtform to speed up the digestion and to protect Oogiejess from any containiments), and laying on his/her really big belly, was Arabella in her hyna form, and snuggled next to her was Emmy, still in her pj's

"Thanks Bella, Thanks Jessy for doing this for me"

"**Hay, its not just me you should thank, you should also thank bella, since she did all of this to protect both of us"** he/she said, while rubbing the two in a caring way.

"Ok, thanks Bella (scratches between the shapeshifters ears)"

"Hay you two are my precious friends, I will do everything in my power to protect you all.

The little witch and monster just smiled as they went to sleep, all three snuggling together in happiness.

**A/N:**

**Cut, and enjoy, I think that was sweet to write ^_^**


	3. Episode 3 Arabellas first timed Vored!

Chapter 3: Arabellas first timed Vored!

**Summary:**

**For some strange reason, I lost all my powers and my toon friends are stuck and sealed in my head along with the Hyna fiction brushurin abilitys, and them providing their powers and the omytrix is deactivated. Vulnable to be killed in the cartoon relm by Mafifas and the other anti-villians that want me dead, Reluncently, allowed Oogiejess to swallow her for protection, till my powers come back. But the MCF and Oogiejess have to go to figure out how my powers got sealed in the first place, and face a blast from my past.**

**And note, when I find out who did it and I get my powers back THEY'RE GOING TO GET THE BEATING OF A LIFETIME!**

What can seem like a calm night in Toon town can be broken by one thing…"MYSTERY CASE FILE CLUB! YOU GUYS GET HEAR ON THE DOUBLE NOW!" a loud phone call from a girl that is capeable of a multitude of things, but not now for a unknown reason, as she discovered five seconds ago before she went to sleep, as she tried to call out Autobot X (G1 Transfomers) to give him his good night kiss, but he cannot, that she sawed that she can't even use her other types of magic (IE: Use fanfiction to create her abilitys, us magic ecdra, ecedra), she does the only thing she could do right now, scream really loud on the phone for her friends to come to her on the double.

Jessy, Rainia, Starz, Emmy and Trachie17 came to her house, confused and groggy on why their half-toon, half-human friend had called them really loudly.

"Bell, where are you?" asked Jessy

"Senora Loco Bella what is going on?" Said Rainia crankly

"Whatever it is I pray its important" said Starz

"(Wispering) Oh it is" said a strange voice, causing the girls to turned around and see Arabella in her gray pajama bottoms, barefooted, and wearing a butterfly covered pajama shirt, but she seemed paniced, her eyes seemed to have dark circles under her eyes. "IT IS VERY IMPORTANT" she yelled grabbing the girls up to her face, and screaming in their face.

"Bella what is wrong?" asked Emmy

The girl separated from the girls and curled in a ball and sulked (grumbled under her breath)

"Uh, what did you say?" said Trachie17

"(Sigh, then stood up), I said my powers are all gone, everysingle one of them" said Arabella causing the group to gasp.

"All of them" Raina said, causing Bella to nod.

"I can't even hear my toon friends voices, they are not in my head, so they can they give me their powers or become one with my soul so I can use their powers…I am all alone" said Bella sadly

"You can't even change into your toon friends?" asked Emmy, Bella nodded.

"Nore can you use all your magic spells and abilities and Artes?" Asked Trachie17, Bella nodded again started to tear.

"and you cannot even use the omytrix" Asked Rainia, Bella nodded again and broke down crying like mad.

"YES I AM AS VULNABLE AS I AM IN THE HUMAN RELM, POWERLESS AND VULNABLE (pauses) and Vulnable (Curls up in a ball again), Mafifas can grab me and force me to marry him and I am worthless (Crying like mad) I AM WORTLESS!"

The girls then crouded around Bella and petted gave her hugs and rubbed her trying to calm her down.

"Um Bella, I have an idea on how to protect you?" said Jessy

"Really, how?" asked Bella, as she and the girls stood up

Jessy pulls out her hyde formula, and does a sheepish smile, Bella gets the idea, and gets a look.

Cut to outside the building as Bella yelled "YOUR GOING TO TURN INTO OOGIEJESS AND VOREIC ME!" yelling so loud the building was shaking.

Cut back to inside as Bella stood in the middle of the room breathing hard, as the other girls hid.

"Um, yes" said Jessy peeking out of behind the chair, she was hiding behind.

"Uh, uh, no, no way, there is no way I am going to be swallowed alive by a gender fused monster bag of bugs, and be covered in (Shutters) bugs, possibly roaches as well, you are going to have to blindfold me and do me dry." She stated or ranted and crossed her arms, turning away.

The MCF girls just looked at each other and nodded, as Jessy Drank down the hyde formula and turned into OogieJess with a poof, and Rainia pulled out a hankerchift.

Bella turned around and Sawed Oogiejess, and the girls smiling, causing her to sigh exasperated "You guys aren't gonna let this go aren't you?"

The only response, was that the girls and gender-fused monster nodded, as Raina held out the bandana, sighing, Bella took it with a huff, and putted it on. "Fine, but Oogiejess, keep your insects out of my hair or my cloths"

"**Ok, Ok Bella, but question? Head or feet?"** he/she said.

"Feet, and make sure that none of your insects bite me" said Bella going close to the gender-fused monster, as the monster picked up Bella with his/her mouth open, the minute Arabellas foot touched the wet cave that is Oogiejess mouth, she shuttered like mad, as Oogiejess kept swallowing the girl down, up to her waist, as Bella saluted with her hands, as Oogiejess finished up with a few more swallows, going up to the girls neck, and then her head all the way, into the gender monsters belly.

The other girls then looked at Oogiejess's big belly, with Bella inside.

"Uh, Amiga, Bella never once has been vored by Oogiejess right Emmy?" asked Rainia

"Nope, this is Bellas first time" said emmy as she and the girls came close.

"Hay Bella, you are ok?" asked Starz

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHS

Cut to the inside of Oogiejess stomach, as Bella took of the bandana and sawed a glowing neonic-cave of insects moving around her, as she sat cross legged and grumbled.

"Hay Bella are you Ok?" she heared Starz shout, that she stopped grumbling, and answered "I am fine (then with a pout) I am in a nest of bugs, but other than that I am ok girls" said Bella

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHS

Outside, the girls heared that Bella got into Oogiejess ok.

"**Ahh don't you worry Bella, you know I won't digest you like I do with my little supper** (Pets Emmys head, causing her to grin)** I will make sure you are A-ok till your powers come back."**

"true Jessy, but know this, the minute I get my powers back, I'M GONNA THROTAL THE PEOPLE WHO PLACED IT ON ME" yelled Bella from inside his/her stomach, causing Oogiejess belly to jiggle, can then caused him/her to burp

"**Excuse me"**

"Your excused" said Bella, shifting from inside to lay on her back inside Oogiejess belly.

"Guys we better figure out how Bella even lost her powers" said Emmy

"Si, Bella is their anyway that your powers can disappear?" asked Rainia

"No there is no way my powers can disappear, they can be sealed, or taken by some force that is strong enough to do it (Mumbles) It even took away the Thing-of Blood, the poor dear is all alone without me."

"What was that Arabella?" asked Trachie17

"Oh nothing T" said Bella innocently, but decides to just tell "(Sigh) look 'T' it is something and that something is called the Thing-of-Blood, a monster that was once a man, but was turned into a demon by a powerful nasty demon" said the former shapeshifter as the girls and monster gasped, Bella sensed that it would be best to tell the MCF club about her time in the 'Laxius Force' Dimension.

"The Dark commander is still alive, but he is still angery and holds a grudge against me, a hatted grudege against me helping Randoms army for stopping him." Told the girl

"Um Bella, what does this Dark-commander look like?" asked Starz

"Try visualizing a black african male in tattered blue jeans, he has cuts and scars on his body, that looks like he is bleeding, a metal gauntlet on his right arm, he is barefooted and he has a blood red eye and yellow eye, the way he thinks is terrible and an abomination" the girl in the belly of Oogiejess said with a solume face though the girls can't see it. While the girls just had a discusted look, and then the shapeshifter dropped the bombshell on the experimetns that the Dark Commander had done in his desire for conquest, Rainia and Trachie17 ran into the bathroom and threw-up at the prospect, while Oogiejess, Emmy and Starz were pale as ghosts.

"Whats wrong? What is with the silence…if it's because of what I told you of the Dark Commander calm down, he is super weakend that he can't face me no-more, pluse he is sealed in the Laxius force relm so he can't leave so relax if you guys are scared at the idea of him kidnaping you girls." The former shapeshifter told the girls, even Rainia and Trachie17 as they left the bathroom from throwing up.

"Though I do have a few others with a grudge against me, Gaar for example" said Bella before Raina interrupted her.

"Por que? Who is Gaar?" asked Rainia

"Gaar was this demon that possessed this man named Earnest or used him as a vessel as he used Gaars powers, and created his own dark cult in order to rule the world. He kidnapped people from Tyrine to be used as sacrifices and in horrible magics and experiments, he is supposed to be dead, but somehow (pauses and in Oogiejess belly she had a look that shows she is feeling something), somehow now he is free again and had revived Earnest to be his vessel again." The former shapeshifter said casually, as the girls and monster paused and looked dumbstrucked.

"**Um Bell?"** was all that Oogiejess could say before the orb in his/her belly wiggled interrupting him/her "trust me on how I know these things, just because they aren't in my mind, dosent mean we are connected on a heart level, I can still sense them, and, well, they want to be home with me again" the former shapeshifter said sadly. That caused the three girls and monster to tear up, knowing how close Arabella and the toons are with one another.

"Bella, if you can sense where they are then maybe we can go there and save all of them" said Starz rubbing Oogiejess belly, causing the girl inside the belly of the beast to smile at how nice they all are at her.

"Ok, I feel my toon friends are in the Laxius force dimension, I don't know where, but if we were in the area then I can use the link I have in order to detect them."

"**Ok, girls, lets link hands and go into the land of Laxius force"** said Oogiejess as he/she and the girls joined hands and in a swirl of magic disappeared.

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHS

In a flash of light the MCF club, plus Oogiejess and his/her passanger had appeared in a flash near the town of Namunamura (where I felt my toon friends and my powers calling from)

"Que bueno, where are we?" asked Rainia, as the other girls and a genderfused monster collected themselves and shock off the transport shock.

"Look for a sign and read that" said Bella, still in Oogiejess belly. Starz was the first to notice the sign " 'Namunamura, the happiest freindlyest village' guys were in some place called Namunamura villiage, and judgeing from it does seem friendly"

The camera zooms over the villiage showing the townsfolk doing their own thing, unaware of the new visitors that have just came through the gate.

"well, well, well, it's quite rare we got new visitors to Namunamura" said a man in armor called Warden

The group turned and looked at the armored man, as Arabella in Oogiejess stomach tensed up at the voice. 'no not them, my toon friends are in the villiage of caniables'

The girls and monster happily went inside the village, and started exploring, the villiagers treated Rainia, Emmy, Starz, and Trachie17 nicely by serving them food and goodies, while they meet the king and queen of the village.

"Wow, senor Warden really is right, the villiage is the nicest village of the land of Laxius force" said Rainia munching on some ramen.

"Agreed mi amiga" said Emmy giggleing as she ate some fruit cocktail.

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHS

Meanwhile, Oogiejess and Bella (Still in Oogiejess belly) followed the tug in Bellas heart on where the other hyna squad members and the girls powers were, leading them to the inn, which is empty.

"Hay Jess, why don't you let me out and you go and play with the girls while I look around hear kay?" she asked.

"**Shure, I becha you really like to get out since you feel really squimish in their"** said Oogiejess

"I am a little, but, thanks, this is really different, reading about voreing and doing it is different, but still in the event of me loosing my powers, thanks for protecting me this way you and the girls really are nice people to do this" said Bella, earning a loving rub from Oogiejess

"**Aww, well you keep protecting us and you give the sweetest and loving cuddles this side of the cartoon relm, along with not wanting to loose Emmy, I don't want to Loose you as well"** said Oogiejess, rubbing his/her belly in a caring way, before a few seconds later, spitting out the girl, causing the shapeshifter (luckly not covered in bugs) to give the gender fused monster a hug.

"Thanks Jessy" she said, as the girl waved goodbye temporary as the Gender fused monster left to be with their other friends. Once Oogiejess left, the smile Arabella had disappeared and was replaced with a frown 'I have to find my friends and my powers, quickly, before the girls are fattened up for this cannibal village to eat them'

Feeling the tug in her heart means that her toon friends and her powers were in the in, in the last place that the shapeshifter didn't want to go into…the basement. 'blasted' she thought, before swallowing and going down the basement.

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHS

Cut to the basement of the Inn where it is more like a dungon, with blood all over the floor, organs and guts of slaughtered victims that were fooled that the villiage was a good place to live only to be slaughtered and eaten.

"Gewheh, discusting" said the girl, climbing down the stairs, before her bare feet touched the blood on the floor causing her to shutter, looking back and forth the girl smiled when she sawed a orb of rainbow colors that glowed brightly and seemed to be calling to her. Walking to the orb she touched it and felt a warmth unlike any other warmth, Love, hope, desire to be with her. The orb lowed bright as it entered her body causing the girl to glow, then cluch her head In pain, feeling all the good feelings of the toons who missed her like mad.

"_Demolisher (Armada): Bella! Bella! Is it you? Please be you?"_

"_Zelos (TOS): Chill out 'D' lets take a few minutes to evaluate if it is her and not one of Gaars Tricks"_

"_Orgin (TOS): my powers and that of Luna, Aska and the others were protecting all of us and of bellas powers, so that Gaar can't touch, absorb and for others to take at all."_

"_Jack Spicer (Xiolen Showdown): So that means, it is Arabella! It is Her!"_

"I am glad that you are all back, I missed you super much (hugs herself) (then had a form of a lightbulb moment) oh no the girls!" she stated, running up staires out of the basement, only to be blocked by two villiagers who sawed her go into the basement.

"Hay!" "What are you doing down their" the only response Bella gave was by changing into Rachet (TFA) with Volt (TOS) fused with him, thus changing his appearance. His eyes became slainted and red like Volt, while his body had forms of purple electrec lines like Volts body all over his body, as the white part of his body was purple, and the lines were a dark purple.

"Get out of my Way: Cardinal Strike!" he yelled causing a ring of pilliars of lightning to attack the canible villagers, killing them, as he ran out the inn.

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHS

Outside, the girls were tied up like tussled meat, but alive, screaming for help, but being told by Warden and the queen and king of the villiage, about what they are going to do to them, while Oogiejess was placed under a sleep spell that one-90'd him/her rendering him/her unable to help.

Rachet (after separating from volt, and returning back to Bella) sawed the whole thing, as it was raining like mad. "No not my friends, this villiage has gone too far, in both taking my powers and now hurting my friends. '_guys we have to stop them'_ " the shapeshifter said to her friend in her head, as she went offscreen to do her plan.

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHS

With the girls and the cannibles, The king came close to Rainia pulling her eyes up to his face "My dear, how do you feel of having the Dark-meat for the first course" he said to his wife. "Oooh, that sounds quite lovely" she said, as the girls screamed like mad for help (Why can't the girls use their powers and abilitys, well they were forced to drink a potion that gave them the silence status, Trachie17 arms were tied that she couldent activate her Omytrix and was tied in an anti-ghost rope that prevents her from phasing out)

"HAY! LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALONE!" yelled Arabella as the villigers turned and sawed a wet, still pajama cladded, Omytrix wearing Arabella Hyna Kelly, with her hands on her hips, giving the sternest look she had.

Needless to say the villigars just laughed like crazy at the pajama cladded girl, except for Warden, The King and the Queen who had an angery look to them.

"You, I thought we made you vulnable to be able to kill, but it looks like we didn't at all, and now you are back to full, Slag it" said Warden as the three went to attack the shapeshifter, who pulled out some charmed cards to defend from the attacks as she yelled…

"Sheba, G1 Ravage, Movie Ravage, herd the croud away from the girls and cast "Recover (TOS)" on them to get them able to cast magic again or Dispel (Pauses and rubs her chin) I don't know which is it, but do so now (gets in attack poission) "she shouted, as the three named figures came out of the girls mind and got in a snaraling feral poise snapping and attacking the canibles .

"Bella I got the girls on recovering! ' Tripple Recover' " shouted Sheba as she casted the spell on each of the girls removing silence off of them. "Thanks Sheba" the girls said in unison as Movie Ravage used his teeth to remove the ropes, as the girls got freed they went to help, except Emmy who fell to her knees like she was weakened.

"Emmy!" the girls called, Bella turned her head as she dodged attacks from the three main canibles as she sawed the sceen with Emmy '_oh no, they must had given Emmy an overdose of medicine that takes away powers' 'Zelos, Astrotrain (G1) go and wake up Oogiejess and tell her to swallow Emmy to protect her'._

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHS

Cut to where Oogiejess was sleeping out cold, as Zelos and Astrotrain quickly went over to him/her, where Zelos had a bottle of wake-up medicine to give him/her.

"Ok Train, you open Jessys mouth open, while I pore the medicine down" said Zelos

"On it" stated Astrotrain as he opened the Genderfused monsters mouth and Zelos dumped the wake up medicine down his/her throught. With the medicine curing the sleep spell, Oogiejess really awoke with a start

"**Who, What where when and what is going on?"** he/she said as he/she darted his eyes back and forth and sawed in front of him/her what is going on, and sawed Emmy kneeling like she is sick.

"**Emmy! **(Looks at Zelos and Astrotrain sternly)** what has happened**"

"Emmy has been effected by a over does of a magic null drug that seemed to have also weakened her badly." Said Astrotrain

"Greed with Train hear (Runing in front of the three cats and swinging his sword against the villiager canibles to help), Bella ordered us to tell you to go and swallow Emmy and keep her safe till the drug weares off" shouted Zelos as he one-ninedy'd a canible villiger, as Starz joined in using her Keyblade, and Trachie17 bowled over some cannibles as Cannonbolt (Ben 10) and Rainia use spells to also help.

"**Im on it!"** Oogiejess Said quickly going over to where Emmy was hiding behind a building (Being guarded over by Jack Spicer, Eddy (Ed, Edd, and Eddy) and their digimon partners BlackAgumon, Commanddramon and Palmon)

"**Emmy, come here, Bella said you weren't feeling well, so I am going to swallow you till the drug weares off of you"** said the Gender Fused monster, picking Emmy up into a hug.

"Thanks Jessy" said Emmy as Oogiejess nommed her and swallowed Emmy down into His/her stomach (While Jack, Eddy and their digimon looked away). Once Emmy was in Oogiejess belly, the genderfused monster rubbed it gently earning a stir from Emmy who was inside.

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHS

Bella (using a giant metal fan and is now Autobot X) turned and sawed that Emmy was safe which he was glad, he smiled a bit then frowned looking at the fight, and decited to end it all in one swoop

"Village of Namunamura, you have taken my toon friends and my powers, and threatened my precious friends by attempting to eat them, now I lay judgement to this villiage. VOLT! ELECTRO"

A-X yelled as he returned to being Bella, and the summon spirit of lightning and Electro (Spectacular spiderman) came to her, and entered the girl's body changing it. Her body begain to resemble Electros body as he begain to float, his isolation suit became a darker green, as the electricity flowing through the tubs on him turned purple, he took off his mask as his electricity 'hair' became flowing and purple like Volts body, as it pulsates and went down to his Waist, his eyes became slainted and like volts eyes, as two pure electricity like bat wings sprouted from his back and he leaned into a form of a loungeing poise as he floated, he took his gloves off revealing them to be a dark purple electricity.

"…" was what he said earning a WTF look from the MCF gang, as they turned to any hyna members out of Bellas head. "He is saying 'prepare to face judgement from the might of Electro and of Thors Hammer' " Said Jack calmly as if it were a normal thing, as Electro/Volt levitated creating some sort of runic magic circle below them

"…" "Uh senior Jack, What is that attack Bella is using?" asked Rainia as Jack just looked calmly at the circle "Guardian Field"

Upon saying that, the spell was casted on every cannibal villiger in the villiage, as the MCF girls and hyna members out of the girls mind were unaffected by it, as lightning rained down from the hevens. When it was done the end result was a bloody mess made from the villigers and of Warden, the king and queen.

Arabella, Volt and Electro then seprated back to normal, with Arabella back in her normal cloths, and had a calm look on her face "Now that was fun I think I will remember to do such a thing like this one day"

Said Bella, as she sawed the dumbstrucked MCF girls and genderfused monsters faces, while seeing Emmy squirming in Oogiejess belly. "What? I may have all these powers but I did say at the Author notes of the story that I was going to give who ever took my powers a beating of a life time, so I did technically do that alongside of protecting my precious freinds" the shapeshifter said, needless to say, the MCF girls and Oogiejess fainted right there and then, while Emmy, still in Oogiejess belly kept squirming.

"Bella what is wrong?" she asked as Bella changed into Optimus Prime (G1) and dismissed her toon friends back into her head with a smile under his mask (At the good feeling of having her toon friends close again) "Nothing my little teddy bear, your friends just fainted at my strength, but don't worry (Scoops them all in his gentle arms, causing Emmy to squirm at such gentleness) they'll awaken soon" he said cuddling them close to his chest with a smile, causing Emmy in Oogiejess belly to snuggle closer, as in a flash of light, the shapeshifter and her friends disappeared from the Village of Canibles and back home.

**A/N:**

**Sweet huh? It started out with my powers being taken, to me being vored for the first time in my career, then taken to a place I faced during my travels in the cartoon relm, to gaining back my powers after leaving Oogiejess belly, then having to save my precious friends, to using a powerful form of my powers, to going back to being a gentle girl to my friends.**

**Anyway, I didn't want to go to deep with stories of my travels cuzz I don't want you girls to face Gaar or the grand Commander, I have to face them alone, and leave you girls at home.**

**Trust me, what the two had done is horrible, and I care for all of you to not place any of you in danger.**

**And new rule, my powers can no longer be taken or sealed, period, why? I need them to protect all my precious friends, and no one, Not some mishmashed nasty demon or some ruined-african American like cyborg is going to do so otherwise**

**Anyway read and review and enjoy ^_^**


	4. Episode 4 Sleep Walk Jessy

**Sleep-walk Jessy**

**Summary:**

**Similar to how Ed (Ed, Edd, Eddy) sleep-walked and eating everyones food did so, Jessy/Oogiejess in a deepsleep, sleeped walked through the town eating everyones food and soft-voreing her friends. It is up to me, my toon friends and my twin Wormtail (Wormtail96 oc, and fiction Twin brother in some of my storys) to watch over her/him to make shure he/her dosent harm his/her cargo of people.**

It is nighttime in toon town as we zoom into the apartment home of Wormtail, who is sleeping peacefully in bed dreaming of his friends his twin, and of his only love: Rosalia Rosalinie Spicer. When suddenly, he heard a noise that caused him to awaken with a start (He dosent have his trenchcoat on, and in place of his wizard hat he is wearing a nightcap).

"Ahh, someone is in my apartment" he said nervously as he reached for the first thing he could get his hands on, a cactus. (**A/N: don't ask we the hyna squad are breeding cactus**)

The mad scientist/wizard then proceeded to walk down the stairs of his apartment home holding the cactus in front of him in defence as he came to the kitchen, and sawed a big figure in front of his fridge eating all of his food. The wizard/scientist then gasped and hid believing that the figure sawed him

"_someone is in my house, eating my food and making a big mess in the process, I have to do something"_ and he did do something, by first holding the cactus out the doorway in defence, then peaked out and sawed that the figure was gone, but left a big mess around his fridge, which caused Wormtail to groan at the mess, but stopped when he sawed one of the drawers of his fridge shaking, which caused him to get nervous.

Slowly he walked to the drawer and reached out a hand to open it, holding the cactus in his other defensivly, as he shutted his eyes and pulled the drawer open. And with a yelp he fell on his aft and opened his eyes at the figure, it was oogiejess with his/her eyes closed and chewing on something.

"Jessy? (Sees that its only his friend, his face relaxes) Whooh, thought you were a robber who was trying to steal all my food (Then got serious as he started to Lecture the Genderfused monster), Jessica Krellborn do you know what time it is? I mean it you nearly scared me out of my sweatshirt and pajamas with all your noise". The genderfused monster didn't reply, except he/she stepped out of the drawer, as Wormtail looked down and his/her very distened belly, being held back by Oogiejess Zipped up jacket, as Wormtail looked worringly. "Uh Jessy?" he said before the genderfused monster leaned forward, causing him to freak.

"Ahh, (Holds the cactus infront of him) don't eat me" he said, only for Oogiejess to just bite a piece of the cactus Wormtail held in front of him for protection, he then looks at the bitten cacutus "Darn that was a good cactus" he said, as Oogiejess sleep-walked away from him "Hay, you comeback hear (Sees Oogiejess walk out a window with a big belly) that food is my propery, and you are making them spoil now" but the genderfused monster didn't head the wormtailed scientist/wizard as he/she just kept sleep walking away.

"Oh man, I got to tell Bella about this, ooh wait the fidge" he said before closing the fridge and then running out the house, still in his Pajamas down the street to Arabellas apartment.

HSHSHSHSHSHSHS

Meanwhile with Oogiejess, the genderfused monster sleep-walked to his/her boyfriend home and snuck in, and ate all the food in Aurons fridge, before going up to his room, and surpriseing him awake and soft-voring him.

Next the genderfused monster went to where his/her amigas were doing a sleep over with their boyfriends in the MCF building and soft-vored them while they were all asleep (Rainia, Cedric (Harry potter), Starz, Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Trachie17, Semus (Harry Potter) Emmy, Brooklyn (Gargoyles), Nosedive (Mighty ducks) ), then with a smile the genderfused monster walked out of the building patting his/her stomach all the way.

HSHSHSHSHSHSHS

Back with Wormtail, he ran to the hyna mansion where Bella lived with her toon friends and knocked on the door franckly and rang the doorbell over and over "Bella, Bella, Bell Bella!" he yelled over and over as Arabella groggly walked over to the window where the blinds were next to the door and peaked out and sighed/groaned, as she opened the door, wearing plaid pajama bottoms, and a grey t-shirt.

"Who turned off the sun?" she said groggly as Wormtail started yelling and freaking "Bellla! Bella! Oogiejess is sleep walking, he/she at my entire fridge of food and…" he was stopped when a equally groggy Megatron (TFA) in a night dress came down to see what was making a commotion and placed his servo over Wormtails mouth while he kept going in muffled ranting.

"(Yawn) look Worrmy, I don't belive you on the fact that Oogiejess is sleepwalking and eating everyones food, you probably had a weird dream about it, now please go home and let me and the others…" but was cutted off when Oogiejess walked through the wall with the fridge in his/her arms with a furthered distand voice that seemed to be kicking and bumping like it has something alive inside.

Needless to say both Arabella and Megatron both had a dumbfounded look on their faces. "What in the Pit?" said Megatron "My fridge" said Bella In shock and surprise, as oogiejess then went and swallowed the whole contents of the fridge down his/her throught before tossing aside the empty fridge and then holding out his/her arms in a zombie poise as he/she walked through a wooden fence infront of the hyna mansion leaving borads all struned around.

Bella and Megatron just ran up to the hole, all excited "Wooohoho, Look at that and Look at Oogiejess go, Megs go and get the other hyna members in my head and tell to bring snacks as this is getting good"

"Heh, On it bell" said Megatron as he ran into the house, as Bella kept looking happily at the super plump oogiejess, while Wormtail just rolled his eyes "Come on" he said grabbing bella by the ear and running to follow the genderfused monster.

HSHSHSHSHSHSHS

Wormtail and Arabella (with Jack Spicer, his Partner Black Agumon Tom Majors (Chaotic) and his digimon partner Devidevimon (now Pumpkinmon) ) were following Oogiejess as the genderfused monster in a deep sleep kept walking down the road not noticing the group, well Bella and her smiling (or sulome face light smile of Pumpkinmon) faces of her friends and a concerned Wormtail following.

"Bella aren't you going to wake him/her up?" asked Wormtail

"Aww ease up Creecher, we will wake him/her up (looks at black agumon and shared a sneer look) soon" said Jack as he and B.A Laughed like mad as the two quickly ran up to Arabella and Oogiejess, as the shapeshifter kept walking at a fast pace to keep up with the bloated, yet not loosing stride gender fused monster, grinning like a mad person.

"Hay Jessy, if you are in their wake up and look at yourself" she yelled, but the Gender fused monster just kept walking still asleep like he/she was in a trance. Looks at the audience "Wow he/she is really out of it"

"Hold on let me and Pumpkinmon try" said Tom (**A/N: know this, Me, Jack and Tom are still in our PJs, along with Wormtail**) as he and his digimon partner ran up to Oogiejess to try to do something.

"Hay Jess, if you really are in their wake Up and take a good look at yourself" he said while walking, not getting an answer, but heared someone shifting inside Oogiejess belly. "Uh bella, I think there is someone in their" he said

"Hold on let's see (still walking, but crossing her fingers) 'Demon Eyes' she said as her eyes became slainted and yellow, like a cat's eye, and she looked inside the genderfused monsters belly (Cue seeing Oogiejess belly all see through) and sees the rest of the MCF gang and their boyfriends, Gumball and Darwin were all inside Oogiejess belly. "Well 'T' the good news is that the MCF, their boyfriends even Auron, Gumball and Darwin are in his/her belly soft vored (turning off the demon eyes), so they are ok"

"Oh that is good (not relizing that Oogiejess was about to walk to a deep pit) lets be proud that they are ok because I deffently worry if they were in…"

"PIT!" shouted Bella as she, Jack, D.A, Tom and Pumpkinmon pointed at the hole Oogiejess was about to walk into, however Wormtail took it differently and got a cross look in his eyes.

"Bella mind your language (Wagging a finger in front of the girl)" he said, causing bella to slap her forehead. "Not the pit as in the transformers cuss word (Grabs wormtails head and turns it to face Oogiejess about to walk over to the deep pit), I mean the fact that Oogiejess is about to fall into a hole."

That caused Wormtail to freak as well and flail his arms as bella shouted "Metamorpho (Justice Leauge) get out of here, and don't make me have to take you, Star (Justice Leauge) and the bed you two are in out of my head to do so because (snaps fingers causing a bed with Metamorpho and his mate in it to fall from the sky out of the girls head, causing the two to awake and stare at the girl) I shall do it" said Bella calmly, but still panicy in her face.

"Bella is there any reason why you got me and Star out of your head still in our bed?" asked Metamorpho with a scowl, while Star turned and sawed Oogiejess walked to the deep pit hole "Max (Grabs his head and turns him around to see Oogiejess about to walk into the hole) I think you should do something quick" said Star, as Metamorphos scowl turned into concern, as he rushed over to the pit and stretched over it creating a bridge as Oogiejess walked over the pit on him still asleep, steping on his head "Oww" Metamorpho said, but held on strong, as Oogiejess walked safely onto the other side of the pit hole.

Creating energy platforms Bella walked across with Tom, Wormtail and Black Agumon walking on the platforms(Pumpkinmon changed to be Demidevimon and flew across, while Jack Returned Star and Metamorphos bed to Arabellas brain, and activated his Heli-pack and carried star bridal style across the ditch).

"Well that was exciting" said bella removing the platforms and dusting herself off, while Wormtail just glared that told her otherwise to follow the genderfused monster now. "all right, all right Wormmy were going were going" she said as the small group ran to were oogiejess was sleep walking

HSHSHSHSHSHSHS

Cut to where Oogiejess snuck into Mindys (The grim adventures of Billy and Mandys) house and ate her food, and then went into her room (she had on a face mask and cucumber slices in her eyes) as she snored lightly, but dident relies that a fingerless burlup sack hand took one of her cucumber slices on her eyes and ate it, as Oogiejess went down stairs to leave the house and go to the next on his/her Food consumption spree.

HSHSHSHSHSHSHS

Bella and her small group (Wormtail, Tom Majors, Demi-Devimon, Jack Spicer, Black Agumon, Metamorpho and Star) followed the genderfuse monster till they approached to Mandy's (Totally Spies) apartment and sawed in the window Oogiejess consuming stuff in Mandy's apartment.

"Oh dear, should we do something" Wormtail fretted, but was interrupted when two Jackbots got him into a lawnchair, and sat him next to Bella, Metamorpho and Star (Sharing a lawn chair), Tom and Devidevimon (tom is sitting in a lawn chair, while Demi-Devimon nested on Tom's head), Jack, and Black Agumon, who had a small table next to them with a bowl of mams.

"Wormmy, sit down and enjoy the show (starts to munch on the mams)"

From the window the group and two Jackbots watched a ballet motions of food consumption, as oogiejess at a whole Jar of Pickles, Pickles and Juice and all, causing bumps to kick from his/her gullet, as he/she stuffed a whole Watermellon down his/her throught.

Wormtail then looks at Bella "Do you think you can share some Mams with me?" the response the shapeshifter gave him was to give him her bowl of her Mams.

Back with oogiejess, he/he swallowed a whole box of eggs, a pinapple and a string of sausage down, then got a piece of bread in his/her hand and smelled it, then paused, then in a careful swoop, at the bread with a smile.

"(with a semi-full mouth) that was pretty good I must say" said Wormtail, as Oogiejess walked upstairs. "Guys we should follow, Metamorpho, Star, Tom, Demidevimon, your dismissed, so return to my head please, but tell Shockwave/Longarm to come out, the same with Firestorm (The Batman The Brave and the Bold) and Basil/Clayface (The Batman) to come out and help" said Bella "JackBots your dismissed as well" said Jack, as the said toons and robots nodded and followed orders.

HSHSHSHSHSHSHS

Meanwhile inside Mandy's house, the banshee black-haired teen had heard the commotion that was going down in the kitchin, that she stood up straight and took off her eye mask "what is going on down their?" she said, as the door opened and a familiar shape. "Excuse Me?"

HSHSHSHSHSHSHS

Back at the kitchen, Bella, Jack, Black Agumon, Wormtail, Longarm (now shockwave) Firestorm (Seprated into being Jayson and Ronnie) and Basil (Now in his human form) were looking around the ruined kitchen. The fridge tossed on its side and a bunch of food struned around the room, it was to the hyna squad members funny as they laughed full heardy laughter (well Shockwave just laughed low and dry), while Wormtail fretted abound at the mess Oogiejess had left behind.

"Megatron really wasn't pulling our leg when he said that Oogiejess was sleep-walking all around the neighborhood eating everything in his/her sight" said Basil with a heardy laugh.

"(small laugh) Now basil there is no need to overdo it (picks up a box of cereal, but looks at the bottom of it and sees a hole in it that shows it is empty, stops laughing) geeze he/she really is super hungery" said Jayson with a surprise.

"Speak of it Jayson (sees the dripping trail of food that Oogiejess left behind), that and he/she is sloppy to leave a mess" said Basil as he sawed the mess leading upstairs.

"Wormtail, I bet my lucky stars that our friend is probably up there" stated Bella pointing up the stairs, Causing her friends to nod, but for her twin to sweat drop as they went up the stairs to the door to Mandy's room, hearing muffled sounds coming from the room.

"Hay Bell, Jackie what do you think is going on?" said B.A, while the two just shrugged and the digimon opened the door…and the group sawed Oogiejess having Mandy halfway in his/her mouth, with only her legs dangleing "Help, Help me!" she yelled muffled inside Oogiejess mouth.

The group had a look of absolute shock, well both Jack and Arabella did, that they fainted, Shockwave's optic got brighter in stunment, the same with Ronnie as his eyes grew wide, and Jaysons glasses slipped down his nose, and Wormtail and Black Agumon and Basil just stared in wide-eyed amazement, Before Black agumon regaining composure and closing the door.

"Good thing along with Bella we are all men of the world" said Ronnie recovering a bit as he and Black Agumon started to fan Bella and Jack to try to awake them from fainting

"Oh dear I can't look" said Wormtail as he pulled his night-cap over his eyes as Shockwave opened the door…luckly Mandy was out of Oogiejess mouth, covered in drool, unharmed, but really shaking like mad, while OOgiejess and his/her cargo was gone."Bella, Spicer you two can open your eyes and wake up, she hasn't been vored, and Wormtail, uncover your eyes from your night cap" said Shockwave calmly, as Bella and Jack quickly stood up and sighed at the fact that their archenemy is ok, and sighed, Bella putting a hand to her heart, and Jack wipeing some sweat from his forehead.

"What are you losers doing here?" Mandy said in anger and surprise, as Bella thought fast.

"You are dreaming, kuz in three seconds Jack is going to turn into a hylian dragon and hold his maw over you and make you smell like his breath, then me, and Firestorm are going to hit you in the back of your head with an Oar" said Bella straight forward, causing Mandy to do a WTF look.

When suddenly a spittle of drool fell on her shoulder and she looked up and sawed Jack Spicer in his haylian dragon shape (**A/N: think of him looking like Chase young in his hylian dragon form, but with red spines down his back, and his goggles around his neck**) with his mouth wide open, revealing his many sharp teeth and drool all dripping on to Mandy causing her to smell like his smelly breath. But before she could scream, she got wacked in the head by Bella and Firestorm who each had an Oar in their hands, causing her to fall on the floor.

"Well that was anti-camatic" stated Jack closing his Maw and crossing his arms.

"Agreed, but now we should find our friend" said Firestorm, as he and Bella tossed away the oar they were holding.

HSHSHSHSHSHSHS

Bella and Wormtail were then outside (Bella dismissed the group of hyna members that were with them in Mandys house), with Gentlemen Ghost (The Batman the brave and the Bold), Bumblebee (TFA and in his Human Error form (but in a form of PJ's), and Raimundo (Xiolen showdown; and in his PJs as well), finding a trail of littered food down a street.

"Oooh this is a predictament, first Jessy is sleep-walking, sneaking into people's houses and eating their food is one thing (picks up an empty glass soda bottle) but littering" said Wormtail Complaining.

"Maybe, but its best to think on the bright side of things (Smiling and looking at a box of fudge rounds) hay boys look Oogiejess had swallowed and eaten a whole box of Fudgerounds" Bella stated lifting the box causing Bumblebee, Rai and Cradic to laugh and snicker.

"Seriously gents and lady (adjusting his hat and monicol) we need to find our genderfused monster friend and fix this problem" stated Cradic, till Bumblebee sawed something "Guys look down their" he said, as the group looked down and sawed a moving hot dog link rope.

"Me and Bella got it" said Rai as the two turned to their Wolf-Hyna form and started to bat it like a cat does to string as they chased/followed the link string of hot dogs to Jessys apartment building and ended up falling through the basement window, into the basement (while returning to human form). "Ow" was all bella said before she and Rai turned around and smiled, but sniffling a bit of laughter at a sweet sight to them.

Laying on the floor asleep was Oogiejess, with a really swollen belly (Bout the same size as Questionmaster (The Batman) only bigger), his/her Jacket still zipped up, struggling to cope with the extra weight or to hold back the genderfused monsters belly, asleep snoring lightly, with a few uneaten foods around her.

Needless to say the sight caused Bella and Rai to form heart bubbles around their face as they smiled at the cute sight (**A/N: what, being part of my soul means my toonfreinds developed some of my habits as well**), and went up to him/her, cleaned up the mess around him/her and got on and snoozed lightly on the plushy tummy that is oogiejess (**A/N: we slept on each other like a wolf or lion pack**)

Wormtail, Cradic and Bumblebee also joined them, via by going through the basement, but the sight before them bewildered Wormtail, while Bumblebee smiled and went to join the growing group (Scourge (G1), Hot Shot (Armada), Metamorpho and Star, Jack Spicer (As a Hyena), Rika (Digimon Tamers; as a fox), Cyclonus (Both G1 and Armada) Hot Rod (G1), Naruto (Same name as the show), Blizwing (TFA) and Toad (X-men Evolution) ) all snoozing on the Genderfused Monsters Belly, as Cradic and Reflector (G1) were taking pictures of the sight, while Wormtail just stared.

Looks at the Audience "Well we founded Oogiejess and now my Twin sister in some fanfictions and her friends are sleeping on him/her, but not for long as we must get to business" he said as he walked up to Bella and poked her, awaking her.

"Awww, Wormmy do you have to wake me up?" she said

"Yes, because I am your twin brother and responsible" said Wormtail, seing Bella Pout

"Oooh, why must you always be so responsible" She said

"Cuz if I am not, then you and your friends will just run rampant all over town causing a mess and damage all over." He said in a matter-of-factally, causing the shapeshifter to pout and use telecanises on her friends to gently place them on the floor as she got off of Oogiejess and started poking him/her.

"(sweetly and sedustly) Jessy, oh jessy (gets a serious look and grabs a NBA air horn and blows it in his/her ear) WAKE UP MAGGOT!" the shapeshifter said in a military tone as Oogiejsss shot up awake

"**Who, what, where, when, what's going on?, please tell me I am not in the military?"** looks around the basement, and sees the awaken hyna members, Cradic, Reflector, Bella and Wormtail staring at her.

"(Happily) **Oh hello guys hows is going** (Pauses to see that his/her voice is different, and puts a hand to his/her throught, and got serious)** uh what is wrong with my voice?** (Looks at his/her hand and then His/her Belly) **Ahhh! I am Oogiejess what is going On, Bella did you do this?**" he/she Asked, while Bella just petted her head and shook her head no, and Wormtail answered for him/her.

"Don't you remember anything?" he said holding up his cactus for Oogiejess to see that he/she ate a piece of it during his/her sleep walk adventures. "**whats wrong with your cacutus you got too deep in cutting it?"** he/she said causing Wormtail to sweat drop at that.

"No, you were sleep walking and ate everyones food with in a nine-mile raidus of your Bed" he said as Oogiejess struggled to get out of bed.

"**Odd way to put it, I only remember dreaming of getting plump for the winter or a long time, then swallowing my friends, their boyfriends and Auron whole to keep them away from canibles."** He/she said getting out of bed with his/her belly sloshing about.

"_So that is it, Jessy must have been tramatized from our visit to Nammacura to get my powers that she is trying to do everything in her powers to keep them safe from any dangers"_ Bella thought to herself as she and Cradic (Who took a break from photo taking with reflector) And reflector sat down in a chair with a roll eating it.

"well you should belive it, from what we sawed from bellas POV in control centeral, you ate almost everything including Auron, the rest of the MCF Club, their boyfriends, Gumball and Darwin" said Hot shot, as Oogiejess jacket automatically unzipped from his/her weight and caused his/her stomach to plop to the ground.** "I DID WHAT?"** he/she said looking down at how swollen his/her Belly is and started to freak, while bella went up and hugged him/her with her demon eyes on.

"Relax Jess they are a-ok, they are just in a deep sleep, and are unharmed, you soft-vored them, and your insects are keeping them safe from harm, so no freaking" the shapeshifter said.

"**Oh that's good"** said Oogiejess, but was picked up by strong arms caused by Bella being FourArms (in his B10AF outfit), carrying him/her to bed upstairs, being followed by Wormtail and dismissing her toonfreinds out of her head, back into her head.

"But I am concern about how you feel when you are asleep (Walks into Jessys room, closes the door, and places him/her in his/hers bed) you slept walk because you felt helpless to unable to protect your friends from a villiage of canibles during our last adventure to find my powers, so you slept-walk and ate everyones food in order to supply for your friends and then ate them in order to protect them didn't you?" he said in a calm and concern voice, as Oogiejess started to tear up.

"**Ok its true, I never felt so hopless in my life when I was knocked out in the villiage of canibles, and my friends almost got killed **(grabs the four-armed alien in a deep hug)** I mean I am glad you got your powers and abilitys and your friends back, but I was so scared, If anything would have happened to my friends I…**(choked up ready to tear up)** I…** (go's into full fledge crying mode) **Bwahh"**

He/she cryed as Fourarms (returning to be Bella) and Wormtail started to hug and calm her down "Shhhhh, calm down my child its ok, I see that you are scared (light bulb moment) but I have an idea" said Bella, as Wormtail broke from the hug and took a few steps back.

"It better not mean voreing me Bell" he said holding his arms up in defense.

"No, I have an even better idea"

HSHSHSHSHSHSHS

Cut to a few minutes later, as Oogiejess was asleep again, but this time, covered in a pile of furry hyena's, with diffent colored fur or different appendages, that were sleeping on him/her sleeping (occasonally twitching their legs or ears in an unconcus mannor), while Oogiejess, in a unconcuss manner, stroked the lead one with brown-blond fur with a weird watch on its front right leg.

As the camera moves onto Wormtail being back in bed asleep with earmuffs on his ears to block out any protests.

Then cue to outside where people who were ambushed by Oogiejess raids were outside complaining, Oogiejess, her friends in his/her tummy, the sleeping hyenas and Wormtail just slept the night and morning away, after one crazy night of chasing and in Oogiejess case eating.

**A/N:**

**And Cut**

**Not bad huh? And Jessy, I really think the experience in the last episode may have left you tramatized in the prostpect of wanting to protect your friends and boyfriend, so can you apologize for me to them for having them forceably soft-vored in an unconscious manner of sleep walking? Please and thank you**

**And Read and Review, and no harsh comments.**


	5. Episode 5 The Big picnic

**Chapter 5: The Big Picnic**

**Summary: **

**It's the big carnival picnic in toon town, and there are lots of delectable and treats to eat that are brought over from toons of all shapes and sizes, plus a big concert by me and my toon friends. Not a vore episode, but a big-eat-episode, that will be a part of the vore series! (Peace sign) Hope you fellow authoress love the song "Emotion" from final fantacy x-2**

It's a big party in toon town park where there are booths of food sellers sharing food with each other.

Zoom through the park where citizens were sharing food with one another, as each one passed by one another chattering and having fun.

Especially for a silly shapeshifter and her friends (cut to a big staged setted up with a big sign that said "Hynaits"), said shapeshifter peaked through a curtain dressed in Black sweat pants and purple tennis shoes, and a sleevless black shirt with a picture of G1 Starscream doing a rock and rollers hand symbols, Looking at the people enjoying themselves at the picnic, scaning the croud for her friends with a pair of binoculars, while Laserbeak and Buzzsaw (Both G1) were looking for them as well.

"where-are you girls" she said as she heared a squwack as she looked up and sawed the two cassetacon birds return to her, she took a step back and allowed her binoculars to slack around her neck, as she held out her two arms to allow the two cassetacon birds to purch on her arms. They cacawed at her, which she understood perfctally, and nodded and allowed the two to fly towards Soundwave (G1), who was setting up some drums, as he stood up and opened his chest, as the two birds turned to cassete mode and entered his chest cavidy as he closed them.

"Recanasance: was a success, Sugesstion: go meet up with them"

"On it Sound, Insecticons (the three human sized now, insecticons came over)"

"Yes Bella…Bella?" said Shrapnel

"Ready to go to the picnic with me and meet the girls?" said Bella excitivly

The response the three insecticons gave was for Kickback to grab the girls hand as the four ran through the curtain, off stage and into the festivities.

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHS

The MCF girls were walking through the fair, each stoping to sample some foods from the various food booths, all with a plate of food and laughing and enjoying themselves at the festivities.

"Oh man this is a really awesome picnic, full of laughter and amazement" said Jessy as she ate a big cookie.

"Si, and don't forget Arabella and the hyna squad are doing their own concert later tonight" said Raina as she had a stick of cotton candy

"Bella said she is going to sing something from Final Fantacy X-2 right?" said Emmy, licking a lollypop

"You got that right girls" said a familiar voice to the Authoress, as they turned around and sawed Bella with a big smile and her hands on her hips along with the insecticons, mimicking her guesture. "I plan on singing 'Emotion' from FFX-2, as a part of the concert, but then you girls will hear it as it is going to be loud and very stuning" she said as she and the three insecticons came up to the group, as the insecticons looked at the Authoress food longly, sighing knowing that they will only beg, gave them their food, as they ate it greedly.

"(looks at the insecticons) lets be proud that all stuff I eat and drink instantly becomes thought form the instant I swallow them" the shapeshifter said with a sigh as she walked up to a booth that sells candy and got a bag of skittles and a bag of mams, as the girls looked at her, as they followed her as she walked.

"What do you mean?" asked Starz

"Bella is referring to me, shrapnel and Kickback Starz, on our habits of over eating and becoming tubby because of it" said Bombshell licking his fingers as he reached and got 10 candy apples for him and other two insecticons.

"Bombshell is right, we insecticons developed this embarrassing habit of over dulging ourselves on all matter of foliage in the forest, due to how our reformatted shapes require it" said Kickback, munching on his candy apples.

"(munching on a handful of skittles) they're right you know, which is why at times the food they eat dosent become thought forms instantly, it just stays and accumulates until they gain a tubby overweight appearance, which is of course good for snuggling" said Bella as she and the girls paused in their walk, and sat down near a tree, for Shrapnel to go get several pies to share.

"Do you use your powers to allow the insecticons food to not become thought-forms?" asked Trachie17 munching on a candy apple bombshell gave her.

"Of course, I can control turning on/off food changes in my toon friends bodys, except my own, why do you think my figure hasn't change dispite all the food I consume, if I consume a lot of food?" asked Bella, pausing to eat a handful of MaMs as the girls pondered it, while Bombshell, Kickback and a now meeting Shrapnel with pies, started eating the pies.

"It is because after I chew and swallow my food it becomes Thought forms, the useful nutrients go into my body for me to use, while the rest of it goes into my brain to be foraged or used to make thought-form food."

The girls listened intently, as they at a slice of Pie that shrapnel brought over

"is that why your figure will always stay that way?" asked Emmy

"Yes, even my toon friends, they share the same rules I face when I eat, unless I say so, which leaves the only aspect of food we enjoy, and that is taste" said Bella

"(eating his pie while talking) she is right *smack*, boss can turn food into thought forms instantly, leaving the only pleasure thing *munch* to it all is the taste…taste" said shrapnel rudely smacking and eating the pie.

"Dosent it bother you sinorita?" asked Rania, finishing her pie slice

"(Smiles and stands up) nope, besides I like my figure, it makes me look like my mom, and besides, I don't mind tasting foods, plus it goes to a important rufage" said Bella as she turned her head and smiled at a sign.

"Speaking of food, check it out" she said pointing at a sign, as the girls turned and sawed a poster.

"Come and enjoy the Toon Town picnics food eating contest, first prize is a big shinny trophy and front row seats to the hyna squad concert tonight, all aplicants are available" read Jessy

"wow, a food eating contest, I wonder who will enter it this year…" said jessy as she turned around and she sawed her friends and three insecticons giving her a sneaky smile look (or a look in Bombshells case due to his face mask) "Uh guys? She asked

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHS

Scean change to a big stage where there is a big table filled with food, and 4 citizens from misery-vile (really big and hungery monsters from misery-vil) were waiting for the final contestant to sign up so the contest can happen, while you hear Jessy complaining no to her friends.

Cue the camera chang to the Authoress group, the thee insecticons, and the shapeshifter girl (now physically TFA Soundwave, carrying Jessy fireman carry style, at human size) walked up to stage, as Rania went up to the sign in booth.

"Hiah sinor, one entery is being entered" she said

"Ok, can I get a name" he asked, as Rania looked at the stoic bot, who nodded "Oogiejess Krellborn, sir" was what she said as the man signed the name down on the registration card "funny first name, but hear is the entery number for mam, the contest starts in a few minutes so don't be late" he said with a nod, as Rania took the sheet and walked up to the group as Jessy kept using her cap to smack Soundwave/Bella to get him to let go, or kicking her legs to further get him to let go.

"Common bella, let me go, let me go, let me go" she said flailing her legs, kicking the stoic transformer in the face, but he remained unphased.

"Negative, you have been signed up for this and you are going to go through with it" said the monotonic bot

"(whispering to Starz and Emmy) no matter how many times Bella turns into Soundwave, I never been able to shake off how monotonic he is" said Trachie17 earning a few nods from the two girls.

"I am going to put you down and you are going to drink your hyde formula to become Oogiejess, then you will swallow a hyna squad medicine" said Soundwave

"All right Bella" said Jessy calming down, as the Robot transformer placed her down, cue a few seconds later Jessy Ran off screen, only to be brought back by Shrapnel being carried via the firemans carry.

"Jessy!" said the remaining two Insecticons and Authoress in unison, as the monoton bot stood silent.

"Common Jessy, even I don't want to see bella force you to drink your hyde formula and the special medicine she/he is going to give you like a little child…child" said Shrapnel in concern mode.

"Please tell me she wouldent?" asked Starz getting also concern, knowing at times the girl does everything in her power to get something done.

"If it has to be done, then it would be done if Jessy would stop acting like a child emotionally" he said in his Monotone voice, as he walked over to Jessy and was about to pinch her nose to force her mouth open.

"Ok, Ok (pushing his hand away) I'll do it, I'll do it. Besides, if it means front row seating to your concert, then so be it" she said as Shrapnel placed her down, as she pulled out her Hyde Formula and drank it down and turned into Oogiejess.

"**Their now, I am oogiejess, so please give me whatever medicine you are going to give me?" **He/she said as Soundwave turned back into Bella, who smiled and pulled out a bottle of pink pills.

"Tada, these pills will allow your insects and your belly to stretch like they are made of flexible thought forms, allowing you to eat mountains of food without getting full, and not to worry it is temporary, it weares off after 24 hours" the shapeshifter girl said with a smile, as she putted a Pill into Oogiejess hand as he/she swallowed it, as his/her belly girggled.

"**you know what **(Doing Jessys signature chesheire cat grin)**, suddenly I feel super hungery**" he/she said as he/she went up to the stage ready to start as the Authoress went to their seats.

The shapeshifter girl and her insecticon friends then turned to the Audience and smiled a fanggy smile "becha didn't see what I am going to do now during this food eating contest" said Bella as she and the three insecticons laughed, as the girl pulled out a cell phone and called some of her friends.

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHS

Sceen changes to infront of the stage where the judge is making his anouncements. "ok, the rules of the contest is to eat till you can't eat no more" he said, as some cooks placed the plates of food on the table, and went off stage, but one cook stayed behind and looked at the Audience, and took his hat off revealing it was (Wordgirl) discised as a chief, giving a sneaky smile and wink, as he placed his hat back on and took his place with the other chefs.

"Ok eaters on your mark (the contestents put their game faces on), get set (Oogiejess looks ready to eat now, as the camera goes to the Authoress who were getting all excited) GO!" he said as he blew an air horn, and the contestents begined to eat.

The first and fourth contestents were really hungery, but Oogiejess was hungrier, as he/she took whole plates of food placed in front of him/her and ate them all in one go. As a chief (actually Sheba (Sheba Kobys OC) in her human form) brought out more plates of food as the four monsters and gender fused monster went and kept on eating, as another chelf (Bruce Banner (hulk animated) dressed as a chef) brought out plates piled high with grilled cheeses, as the contestents kept eating.

The Authoress were cheering excitivly and with a lot of energy, as Trachie17 used her Omytrix to turn into Heatblast (Ben 10) and shot fireworks as a form of cheering (**A/N: I taught Trachie17 how to use firework magic when she is heatblast or any other fire aligned alien**)

The second contestant passed out during the fourth course (where a discised SHSS Silver surfer) brought in his home made Chili-spagetie cheese experiment (**A/N: the other three contestents and Oogiejess were unaffected**), and was dragged off stage by Spectro and Spyglass (both dressed as Chefs) with help from Roddy (Iron Man, film version, and dressed as a chief), as another Chief (Joker from The Batman, dressed as a chief) brought in a big salad bowl, as the remaining contestents kept it up.

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHS

Meanwhile, Zelos (TOS), Prowl (TFA, in his Human Error form, but is dressed japanise style) and Whirlwind (Avengers: united they stand, out of his costume **(A/N: think of him in his movie form like in "X-Men Beginings in a cyan pinstriped suit)** were leading through the park Auron, Jessys boyfriend, who was blindfolded.

"Guys when are you going to show me the big surprise?" he asked, as Zelos and Whirlwind snickered, while Prowl just remained calm, but had a mistivous smile on his face.

"We will tell you when we get there we don't want to ruin the surprise" he said, as he guided Auron carfully through the crouds, as Zelos and whirlwind covered their mouths to stop them selfs from continuing laughing.

"He is right Auron, lets just say it involves Jessy" said Zelos with a wink

"Jessy-Hime? Really" Auron said with a grin and smile

"Yup, and let's just say, youre in for a real treat" said Whirlwind snickering with Zelos, till the twos mouths got covered in a spell ward, by a quick fling of prowls wrist.

The two just looked at prowl with a pout, as the cyber ninja, just smiled and huffed, as thre three continued to lead a really happy-excited Auron through the croud to their destination.

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHS

Meanwhile back at the food eating contest, only two contestents remaine, contestant 1 and Oogiejess, the first contestant looked ready to pass out, but kept on a strong face, while Oogiejess (who had acquired a massive! Belly, from over eating (he/she is as big as Questionmaster (The batman), but bigger) looked ok, and was excited and ready for more, as the last dish was brought out, by the head chief.

And so the head chief came out, wearing a scarf around his face and his hat low to hid his hair, as he brought out, and carried, all by himself, with in-human strength, one heck of a milk chocolate cake, covered in Vanilla, chocolate icing, decorated with Oreo, chips ahoy cookies, MaM's, candy pumpkins and candy corn, and rainbow sprinkles, it was as big as a really big wedding cake, and wide as a ball, as the croud gasped and looked at the two contestents in hushed silence, and inticipation.

The head chief then placed the cake on the stage (since the table couldent handle it, as the remaining two contestents staned, well Oogiejess stood, the first contestant just remained seated), the two knowed what had to be done, the first to even try to eat this cake would be the winner.

The first contestant had a look of horror at the cake, while Oogiejess just smirked, and dived on into eating the cake, needless to say, the first contestant passed out from shock at the sceen, meaning Oogiejess had won, causing the croud to cheer, but not as loud as the Authroress who cheered and screamed the loudest at their best friend wining the contest, as they ran on stage and Gave the Genderfused monster a hug, as he/she stoped eating the cake and grinned at the enveloped hug, as his/her belly was so plushy.

Needless to say the judge was stunned at the whole ordea, as he held the trophie, till the head chief took it, with a normal "thank you" and snapped his fingers causing the half-eaten cake to disappear in a flash, causing the girls and Genderfused monster to stare.

"Surprise boys" he said, as he with one hand, took off his scarf and hat, revealing long brown-blonde hair and a familiar smile

"Bella!" the girls said, as the shapeshifter then proceded to take off the rest of her costume and replace it with what she was wearing all day.

"Becha you didn't see that coming huh girls" the shape shifter said as she gave the stunned Oogiejess the trophy.

"Arabella, please tell me you didn't plan this whole eating contest?" asked Rania

"Nope, only me and my toonfreinds just took the chiefs place and gave our genderfused monster hear food made of thought forms" she said with a wave of her arm

"**Uh bella, is it safe to eat thoughtforms?"** said Oogiejess

"It is, it becomes real food when exposed to real air, the only diffence to it and real food is that it never spoils or loses its hot or coldness." She said, with a grin.

"Ooh, and Jess close your eyes, I have another surprise for you" said Bella

"**what, youre going to have me vore my friends?"** said Oogiejess sarcastically with a roll of his/her eyes

"(with a pout face) no (back to smileing) just do it, and don't you open them till I say the word, and Girls, off the monster and come with me" said Bella, as the Rest of the Authoress followed the orders of the strange girl.

The genderfused monster then covered his/her eyes, as Prowl, Zelos and Whirwind came up with Auron, still blindfolded, to the group, smirking like a devish, causing the other girls to smile, as Bella guided the boy up the stage and close to Oogiejess.

"Ok, Auron hold still as I take your blindfold off and Jessy you can uncover your eyes" said Bella, as she does that and took Aurons blindfold off, the two sawed with wide eyes at one another "Je-Jessy?" he said surprised-stunned.

"Surprise! I thought you would like something like this so did something like this as a gift for you" said Bella with a smile, as Auron and Oogiejess looked at each other and smiled, as Auron went on to Oogiejess plump belly and snuggled as Oogiejess hugged his/her boyfriend.

"Oh Jessy-Hime, I never seen you so sweet and super cuddly like this before as Oogiejess (rubs him/her in the chest)" he said as he snugled into Oogiejess, as Oogiejess hugged him, causing him to snuggle into him/her deeper (**A/N: Auron, if you read this, I am going on a limb and say that you look like a little boy snuggling a big Teddybear he got for his birthday**)

"**Aww my sweet little Kun, your super cute doing this" **he/she said hugging his/her boyfriend deeper, as the other authoress awed at the sceen, while Bella smiled, then got paicy as she slapped her forehead "doh my concert, I have to go and prepare for it, Kisame (Naruto) give the girls their second prize they earned along with the trophy." She said rapidly as she ran off stage to the concert stage, as said akaski member (and Jessys Adopted older brother)

"Well ok (sees Oogiejess) woah sis, guess you really packed it in (with a slightly dark chuckle, causing the Autoress to sweatdrop and for Oogiejess to blush), but after saying that (pulls out six tickets) hear you girls go, six front row seats to the hyna concert tonight (gives the tickets to Rania who pocketed them), see yah girls later" he said before disappearing in a plume of smoke.

While the authoress and Auron looked at one another and smiled at the prospect of a concert.

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHS

Sceen changes to night time, as everyone starts to sit down in the grass, in lawn chairs or blankets infront of the hyna concert stage, as the camera moves to the Authroress girls and genderfused monster and their boyfriends sitting on a blanket (with Auron snuggling with Oogiejess) waiting for an amazing concert to happen, when Hot Rod (TFA) came out from behind the curtin in a leather coat with a mic, and a big grin on his face.

"Ladys and gentlemen, we are proud to announce, for your amusement, the amazing and awesome LADY HYNA!" he shouted as he lifted his arm, signialing two Jackbots to pull aside the curtain as he walked to the right stage as a bunch of flashing lights shined on stage causing the croud to cheer, as a big gold jackbot with surrounded by drums lifted out of the stage, as it pulled his arms out with a pair of drumsticks, and drummed on the drum set, as two floating platflorms floated down, that marcaline (Adventue times with fin and jake; in a grayshirt and leather rock and rollers jacket) on one with her bass guitar on one, and Soundwave (TFA) in his human form, playing Ratbat (TFA) in his keytar form, both playing a few notes, till one spotlight went on the top of the drum playing giant gold Jackbot, showing Arabella, still in the garbs she wore today, as the music "Real Emotion" played

**What can I do for you**

Bella took a few steps forward, and spinned causing rainbow colored ribbons flowed out into a form of a ribbon tornado.

**What can I do for you**

Zoom to above as Bella mimicked the same poises Lyablanc (Final fantacy X-2) did when she pretended to be Yunna (also Final Fantacy) as she held her arms out allowing it to flow through her.

**What can I do for you**

From her arms the ribbons wrapped around them causing bangles to appear on her arms, then the camera moves to her legs and waist as he ribbons covered them, in the changing sequence of a dress sphere, as brown sanddles appeared on her feet, and an ankle braclet appeared as she gained a skirt and a black and green side skirt (like with yunas outfit), as it went up her chest, causing her to now weare a top similar to Riku (Final fantacy X) outfit.

**What can I do for you**

Bella started to dance a bit, as the dressphere dress sequence changed her hair, shortening it in the back but two long pieces of hair braided on her left side covering her left eye.

**I can hear you**

**What can I do for you**

**What can I do for you**

**What can I do for you**

The girl then spins around, as the ribbons disappeared, and grabbed a mic with one hand, as she smiled and winked at the audience as she started to sing in Yunnas voice, and mimic Leblancs dance steps when she pretended to be Yuna

Bella: **Far beyond the hazy borders of my heart**

**I can see a place**

**It's something like this**

**Every now and then I don't know what to do**

**Still I know that I can never go back**

Joined by her were two men dressed in military garbs, but had their eyes covered by a gray bandana with a pink eye, these were two Zako Soldiers (SD Gundum force), but were in human form joining Bella in the musical number.

Bella: **All the things I've seen**

**In those hazy dreams**

**Can't compare to what I'm seeing now**

**Everything's so different**

**That it brings me to my knees**

**And though, I know, the world of real Emotion**

**Has surrounded me**

**I won't give into it**

**Now, I know,**

**that forward Is the only way my heart**

**Can go**

**I hear your voice calling out to me**

**You'll never be alone**

**What can I do for you**

**What can I do for you**

**What can I do for you**

**What can I do for you**

**I can hear you**

**And if I find the real without emotion**

**Has surrounded me**

**And I can't go on**

**And you are there**

**The moment that I close my eyes**

**You comfort me**

**We are connected for all of time**

**I'll never be alone**

**And oh, I know, the world of real Emotion**

**Has surrounded me**

**I won't give into it**

**Now, I know,**

**that forward Is the only way my heart**

**Can go**

**I hear your voice calling out to me**

**You'll never be alone**

**What can I do for you**

**What can I do for you**

**What can I do for you**

**I can hear you**

**I can hear you**

And at the last part of the song, Bella snapped her fingers down, causing a shower of stage fireworks to fly upwards in a flash, causing the croud to go extatic and clap really loud.

**A/N:**

**Bella: And cut that now, now if you excuse me (turns into her hyna wolf hybrid form and snuggles with Auron on Oogiejess)**

**Jazz (TFA): woah, hope you readers love this chapter, and read and review and give out ideas.**


	6. Episode 6 Oogiejess the Giantess

**Oogiejess the Giantess**

**Summary:**

**Someone or something had hexed Jessy/Oogiejess into growing and growing and becoming an evil hungery eating machine, causing him/her to eat his/her friends and family and her friends family, leaving only Bella and the Hyna squad to save the day, the only problem is that they are too distracted to singing and dancing to 'Michal Jacksons: Thriller' to pay much attention to what is going on. So could it be up to their dancing to save the day? Or a dedicated nut shapeshifter who does everything to get her headphones back?**

**Be warned, angery aura when my headphones get taken.**

It is night time hear in cartoon city where everyone is asleep in the bed the camera zooms into Jessy Krellborns house, where she is sleeping soundly, dreaming about voreing her boyfriend and friends into her belly as a giantess, keeping them all safe and sound from danger all around her.

But as she sleepted, a mysterious cloaked figure snucked quietly into her room, you couldent see his face, but he went and looked at Jessy, and sneakly, evilly smiled at her, as he pulled out a vial of light-black liquid and poured it down Jessys throught, causing her to glow and change and grow. The hooded figure then snickered with glee and went out the window with an evil laugh, but tripped due to loud Michal Jackson music to 'Thriller', and fell out the window into the trash, peaking out of the trash it was revealed who the shadowed figure was; it was Mafifas, who had comed up with an evil scheam to make Jessy his, and he had a angery look on his face due to the fact that he tripped due to loud Michal Jackson Music that seems to be continuing played loudly, he looked back and forth to find the source of the music, but stopped and grinned a stupid grin on his face when he had founded the source, but it was an unexpected person.

Cue to the camera looking at some feet, then zoom up at the figure or figures, it was everyones favorite shapeshifter, Arabella Hyna Kelly, but dressed in the same cloths as Michal Jacksons, only minus his hair, and is purple, alongside with Blaster (G1) and Soundwave (G1) who were the ones producing the music for 'Michal Jacksons Thriller'

The girl and her two of her many friends were mimicking the dancing moves the dancing Zombies of Plants do when they dance right up to the lawn, and even moon-walked backwards

Bella, Soundwave and Blaster: **'Cause this is thriller **

**Thriller night **

**And no one's gonna save you **

**From the beast about to strike **

**You know it's thriller **

**Thriller night **

**You're fighting for your life **

**Inside a killer **

**Thriller tonight, yeah**

Takes three steps walking backwards, and Bella points a finger up, meaning that Soundwave and Blaster calls out Rumble, Frenzy, Eject and Rewind (All G1), as they continued to dance and sing to the music.

Bella and Comp.: **That this is thriller **

**Thriller night **

**'Cause I can thrill you more **

**Than any ghoul would ever dare try **

**(Thriller) **

**(Thriller night) **

**So let me hold you tight **

**And share a **

**(Killer, diller, chiller) **

**(Thriller here tonight)**

They danced mimic like a dancing zombie in sync, till bella raised her finger, and in a poof Starscream, Skywarp, Thundercracker, Dirge, Ramjet, Thrust (All G1) joined in to the dancing with their trine leaders in the center circle as they continued to sing and dance.

Bella and Comp.":**'Cause this is thriller **

**Thriller night **

**Girl, I can thrill you more **

**Than any ghoul would ever dare try **

**(Thriller) **

**(Thriller night) **

**So let me hold you tight **

**And share a **

**(Killer, thriller)**

They continued down the street dancing and singing 'Thriller', dancing like a dancing zombie and his backup singers over and over till they walked/danced off screen, all the while being watched by mafifas who had a dreamy look on his face.

"Sigh" was what he said, when the Dumpster lid fell on him and closed him in.

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

Before morning came, or midday, a figure in Jessy's Bed stired and growled under the covers, then the sheets fell off and the figure was revealed…It was Oogiejess!, but he/she was different, he/she eye socets looked grey and hypmotized, and seemed bigger than 11 feet, more like 20 feet tall, and he/she had a hungery look on his/her face, and grinned like an evil predidor and sneakly walked out of his/her house and onto the streets, looking up and down the street, he/she went to the grocery store and with mega strength busted in and started eating all the food in the store, his/her belly bulging as he/she grew taller, bigger, plumper (Cutely) as he/she kept eating like a eating machine.

The only one who seemed to notice this was Bender (Futurmania; which is me as him) who was dressed as Michal Jackson (complete with a wig) shuffle dancing to 'thriller', he caught a glimps of what is going on with Oogiejess at the corner of his eye as he kept shuffle dancing offscreen.

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

The morning came and the streets were covered in dropped food upturned cars and fallen trees with big foot prints in the concreate (about as big as Ultraman tigas (Same name as the show) that seemed to lead to grocery shops all over town. The MCF girls minus Jessy (because they couldn't find her) were looking around and gathering clues on what type of giant may have caused all of the damage.

"guys this is serious, look at all of this carnage" said Trachie17 with a magnifying glass looking for any form of clues.

"Si, Trachie17, what is worst, Gumball, Darwin, Agnis (the amazing world of Gumball), Courtney, Dunken, Gwyen (Total Drama Island), Benson, Pops and Skips (Regular show), Emmy, and (sniffles) even my boyfriend Cedric (Harry Potter) is missing" said Rania, sniffling at the last part **(A/N: sorry Rania-chan)**

Starz came up to the Spanish authoress with a look of understanding "I know what you mean (Starts to tear) my own boyfriend Riku (Kingdom Hearts) is missing as well" she said, as she and Rania hugged each other and cryed as two boys came up, it was Auron and Semus Figain (Harry Potter), Jessy and Trachie17's Boyfreinds.

"Girls, somethings wrong with Jessy" said Auron with a teary concern look about his girlfriend, so Seamus took over for Auron to tell about what is going on.

"what is wrong is that Jessy is Oogiejess and he/she is as big as Mega Oogie Boogie, and is messy like him" he said causing the girls to gasp at what is wrong

"What?" the three authoress said.

"(tearing) it's true, my precious hime is down-town swallowing toons, grocery shop food and buildings as well, growing into a giant and what is worst he/she didn't hear me at all, his/her eyes are lifeless and gray" he said crying a bit, rubbing the tears out of his eyes till Semus gave him a hankie to wipe his tears.

"We have to get Bella and the hyna squad and go and stop Mega OogieJess" said Trachie17, as the group ran away off screen to find the silly shapeshifter and her friends.

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

Meanwhile, Chase Young (Xiolen Showdown), Van Kliss (Generater Rex), Jafar (Aladdin), Hades (Hercules) and (The Princess and The Frog) walked up to the dumpster where Mafifas was laying in out could due to the dumpster lid falling on him.

Van Kliss opened the dumpster as the five villians sawed a dazed Mafifas peak out of the dumpster, causing the group of villians to shake their head at how rediculus Mafifas looked in the dumpster.

"Mafifas what are you doing in the dumpster?" asked Chase, shaking his head, the group knowing why he may have gotten himself into the dumpster.

"I tripped and fell into the dumpster when I heared really loud music last night as I placed my plan into action" he said as he got out of the dumpster and brushed the trash off of himself, and crossed his arms.

"Uh hun (places his hands on Mafifas shoulder) and who was playing this loud music as she danced" asked Hades with a smug look along with the other villians who were smirking and crossing their arms as Mafifas had a dreamy look on his face.

"yes it was my angel Arabella Kelly and her Friends (cue heart bubbles appearing around his head) she danced divinely and sang like a angel from heven, dispite it sounding like Michal Jackson, but it was amazing, because she is amazing and beautiful like my future wife Jessica" he said with a dreamy sigh as he fell backwards into Van Klisses and arms.

"you need help on falling in love with a unpredictable shapeshifter" said

"a lot of help" said Jafar, placing his hand to head and shaking it.

"(brushing himself off and gets a serious look) it matters not, we go and hide in the shadows as miss Jessica grows and continues to grow into a predador giantess for me to marry" he said, as he covered the group in a plume of purple smoke as they were transported to hide in the shadows.

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

Back with the remaining three authoress and the two boys they walked around the park (which is the hyna squads favorite place to hang out) calling out Bellas name or any member of the hyna squads names to come out to help them stop Mega Oogiejess.

"Bella!" Called Stars

"Siniorita Bella! Starscream! Ed (Full Metal Alchamist)! Bumblebee!" called Rania

"Come on Bell Where are you and your friends?" yelled Auron

"Bella, where are you? Please we need your and your friends help" called Semus

Trachie17 didn't say anything because she had turned herself into Wildmutt (Ben 10; but female-like **(A/N: Trachie the difference between your Wildmutt form and mine is that is still physically like Bens Wildmutt form)** and was sniffing the ground for the shapeshifters scent.

The group kept calling and shouting for the shapeshifter and her friends, they were too busy to notice a sneaking fog and the dirt turning black dirt as strange music from Thriller started as the fog covered the ground, as a hand that belonged to Sarabi (S.P.D Power Rangers) as a zombie like form of him crawled out of the dirt, then the forms of the wrecking crew (Avengers: Earths Mightyest heros) pulled themselves out of the dirt, all zombie like, then the forms of Iron Man (Movie form, SHSS, Animated, Avengers: Earths Mightyest heros) came out , armor all rusted and some falling off, as the rusted zombie-like forms of the Movie Transformers crawled out of the dirt as well, as a weird voice started to say.

**Darkness falls across the land **

**The midnight hour is close at hand **

**Creatures crawl in search of blood **

**To terrorize y'alls neighborhood **

**And whosoever shall be found **

**Without the soul for getting down **

**Must stand and face the hounds of hell **

**And rot inside a corpse's shell**

Rania, Auron, Starz, Semus and Wildmutt/Trachie17, the group then frozed and got a shiver down their spine and turned around and sawed at the sight of walking Zombies of the hyna squad members drooling and crawling as the weird voice started to say:

**The foulest stench is in the air **

**The funk of forty thousand years **

**And grizzly ghouls from every tomb **

**Are closing in to seal your doom **

**And though you fight to stay alive **

**Your body starts to shiver **

**For no mere mortal can resist **

**The evil of the thriller**

Then more and more Zombie hyna squad members came close and closer to the group as they shook like mad at the sight, when suddenly, a pair of metal hands, white gloved hands, and Long black clawed figners, touched Rania, Starz, Auron, Seamus, and Wildmutt/Trachie17 in the back causing them to yelp and scream into eachothers arms and fell down into the dirt as they looked at the people who scared them.

It was Alphones Eric (Fullmetal Alchamist), Gentlemen Ghost (TBTBATB) and Ghostfreak (Ben 10) with his sunshield skin off, who touched their backs scaring them, and they had a big stupid grin on their faces (well Ghostfreak did, it was hard to tell on Als and Cradics face), as they laughed at the fact the group had gotten scared, the same with all the hyna squad zombies as they all laughed like a group of nuts, as the pink thought forms that covered them fell off, revealing their real forms, it was all a prank or something connected to the 'Michal Jackson Thriller', they somehow got dooped into it.

Luckully they gathered themselves and stood up (trachie17 returned to her human form) and look to the three that touched their backs (ghostfreak had replaced his sun-shield skin back on) and yelled "BELLA!" hoping to figure out which of the hyna members is the shapeshifter, they figured it out when Alphonse took a step forward and did Bellas signature Peace sign "Yesssss?" he said.

The only response from Trache was to grap Al's head and placed it backwards on his head "Hay! I can't see forward"

"Bella what was the big idea scaring all of us like that? You nearly scared us to death you nut" said Starz as Al/Bella waved her hand dismissing all her toon friends back into her head.

"Sorry Star, but we were just enjoying Thriller so much that on the Rap part of it we wanted to do something like this on random civilizins, but a lot of people weren't coming to the park, so we got borad waiting so we chose you to do the scare" he said putting his head back into place and turning back to being Arabella (still dressed like Michal Jackson, and had her headphones around her neck).

"So anyway dudes, why you need me hear?" she asked as Rania pulled her arm out of the park as the rest of the group followed.

"We need your help, something is wrong with Oogiejess, he/she is eating everything and all the food of the town" that being said the shapeshifter broke free and got hearts around her head "oooooooooooo that means he/she is getting plump and plushy to snuggle with" she said as Auron placed his hands in to hers and looked at her straight in her eyes.

"she/he is getting to be like that and growing into a real giant" he said as Bella pulled away and rubbed her chin as if she is thinking "then I need to turn into a transformer, at full size in order to snuggle, so maybe I should become G1 Rhodamus Prime/Hot Rod and snuggle that way as i…." but was interrupted as Semus grabbed her hand and the group started to drag her down the street.

"Bell were serious, me and Auron sawed him/her and she is doing it nonstop" he said as there as they heard thudding and heavy steps approaching, they turned around and gasped (minus Bella who placed her headphones over her ears and separated from the group to dance), there was Oogiejess, but she/he looked terrible (as in terrible in a physical way) he/she was a dirty tan color, and the SNJ stiching on his/her chest looked like it was falling apart. Various trach pipes and building debree was poking out of his/her body, he/she was missing his/her cap, as his/her Jacket was replaced by a dirty brown trenchcoat that was unbuttoned and hang loose and dishrivled, and from his/her mouth he was drooling a weird green slime-like substance, and he was as big as a Power rangers Megazoid, and really plump and overweight that he/she walked slowly, pausing to eat a giant building and the people in it.

Needless to say, the potion Mafifas gave Jessy really made Oogiejess looke like Mega Boogie, but in a terrible way. The three authoress, author and Wizard, needless to say were stunned, while Auron was tearning up that his princess looked like a horrible-filthy version of Oogieboogie.

"Jessy (crys with his hands in his eyes like my friend Commander apetrully (Heros 108) when he has a crying moment) oh, Jessy my sweet Hime, who would do such a terrible thing" he said when the group heared evil laughter, causing them to jump as in a plume of smoke appeared Mafifas, Chase, Van Kliss, Jafar, Hades and surrounding them in a circle.

"ahah, well I have figured out a way to make Jessica mine, and that was with this (pulls out a vile of the potion he used to make Oogiejess into the giant eater), with this she in a sleep walk sleep that will make her easy for me to subcumb her to be my br…br…br" he started to say bride, but studdered at the last part at the fact he sawed Arabella, who was moonwalking to Thiller, and there was a heart shaped background that was behind her causing the man to get hearts in his eyes, and ran up to her, interrupting the girls dancing, as he started to flirt with the shapeshifter.

"My little Michal Jackson dancer, your voice is like an angel from heven, even if it sounds like a man, it is beautiful and special because it is you and your special ability to do" leans in close, causing the shapeshifter to make a face "you look like a beautiful sweet purple plume in your jump suit, I wish that you will allow me close and maybe just maybe…" but was inturupted when Jafar grabbed Mafifas ear and pulled him away.

"This is not the time to be flirting with the nutty shapeshifter, we have a plan to fufill, not to be acting like a lover boy" he said as giant Oogiejess attacked using one powerful inhale, causing Rania, Auron, Starz, Trachie, and Semus to hold on to a lamp pose for their life. As the evil doers were pulled into Oogiejesses belly screaming, as Bella used Spidermans (all the series) ability to stick on surfaces by placing her hands on the ground and focusing her feet on the ground as she closed her eyes, not relizing her headphone were sucked in as well, and dispite the three Authoress, Author and wizard holding onto the lamp post, they were pulled in along with the lamp pose into Mega Oogiejess belly.

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHS

Scean changes to inside Mega Oogiejess Belly, where it showed all the people that Oogiejess swallowed were all alive and safe, covered in messy food, and insects surrounded by buildings, but alive none the less.

The group of evil people and the three authoress, author and Wizard fell into a pile of food, along with the lamp post, the group opened their eyes and looked around, and sawed everyone that was missing were alive and ok, covered in food, but alive and Ok.

"Guys, Guys! Is that you!" called a familiar voice to the group and turned around and sawed Emmy, who had Arabellas headphones around her neck, and Cedric Diggory.

"Emmy!" they shouted Trachie17 and Starz "Cedric" shouted Rania as they hugged each other along with the boys.

"Emmy, Cedric how did you two get in hear? Asked Auron

"We don't know, when we approached Oogiejess he/she just gave us a blank stare and just grabbed us and swallowed us whole, when each of us came close to her" said Cedric, as Rania sawed Arabellas head phones around her neck.

"Emmy is that Arabellas headphones?" said Rania

"huh this, it just fell from the sky along with Mafifas (points to Mafifas and his cronies as Mafifas used his powers to create a window-like portal to look outside at Bella) and his cronies….wait this is Bellas?" exclaimed Emmy, causing her, Rania, Cedric, Starz, Trachie17, Auron and Semus to sweat, knowing how possessive Bella is of her tools and equipment..Im scared that she is going to go nuts" said Auron with a shiver at the shapeshifters infamous temper.

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHS

Cut to the outside of Mega Oogiejess Belly, where Bella is, still with her eyes closed, she felt that Oogiejess stopped inhaleing, so she opened them and looked at Oogiejess growingness, which caused her to frown, as she lifted her hands to try to take what she thought was her headphones, but when she didn't feel them at all, she gasped and glared at the giant genderfused monster

"NO-BODY-TAKES MY HEAD PHONES (glows a scary aura as her Michal Jackson outfit returned to her regular attire) AND LIVES TO TELL ABOUT IT! (calms down for a bit) ok, since you are my friend I won't beat you, but I bet Mafifas has it, so I will beat him out of you and multi-slap him that way to get it back" she said as she changed into Magneto (X-Men Evolution) and floated up and levitated some abandoned cars with his magnesium and threw it into Mega Oogiejess causing Him/her to falter backwards a bit.

Then Mega Oogiejess exhaled out some trash, as Magneto used flying manuvers being flexiable, to dodge the trash being exhaled. The Magneisum manipulator kept dodging and thinking of a way to save her friends and get Jessy back to normal.

'_maybe if I remove the trash and buildings inside her maybe I can return her to normal'_ he thought, as he concentrated and started to pull out the metal beams and any metal trash outside the giant genderfused monster, but got a strucked by a telephic thought

'_wait bella don't you'll hurt Jessy if you yank the metal trash out'_ the voice of emmy said

"emmy is that you? Why (dodged an arm sweep from Oogiejess)cant i…nevermine, the tears in oogiejess will cause all her bugs to fall out, hay how can you tell what I was doing?"

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHS

Cut to the inside of oogiejess and you see the bad guys and the group looking through the window portal that Mafifas had summoned, though he was still love strucked at Magneto and his graceful moveing, Jafar had his hands on Emmys head strengthening her powers to get on connection with Bella with telepathy.

"Were seeing from a portal window Mafifas had called up to take a look at you" Emmy said, as the large group sawed through the window portal Bella changing into Silver Surfer (Movie form), firing cosmic rays at Mega Oogiejess swiping arms, and doging them as well.

'_figures as much the pervert never seems to stop from google eying me everytime he sees me'_ he said as he fired a cosmic blast on to Mega Oogiejess chest causing him/her to stagger, which is felt by the big group.

Chase then placed a hand on emmys head to be a part of the link "Bella listen up, Jessy is acting based on a dream she is having that is related to what is going on, none of us know what it is but…"

'hold on chase, I see where youre going and I will ask Dr.D to check on Jessys dreams.' Said the silver surfer telepathic, when a new voice entered the mind link '_listen, I already sense what Jessys dream was, she is dreaming about eating all her friends as herself, when she was a giantess in order to keep all of you safe from harm_'

That caused Rainia, Emmy, Auron, Starz, Trachie17, Cedric and Seamus to smile and blush that Jessy had done that to protect them, in a weird way, but she still did it.

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHS

Cut to the outside, as Silver surfer kept dodging, but had a plan in order to save Jessy and return her back to being herself. "All right time to put the plan into action, I have to get the people out" he said, as he turned into Magneto

"Spot, open a portal into Oogiejess and let firestorm in him/her so he can change the metal buildings into sweats and food" he said, as a portal opened and out peaked The Spot (Spiderman Animated) "don't worry bella I will do it quick in a giff" he said as he went back in, as silver surfer turned into The Vulture (Spectacular Spiderman), and areal dodge Mega Oogiejess attacks.

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHS

Back in Oogiejess belly, a black portal opened and Firestorm came out of it, waving to the group, as they went over to him "Hiah girls and boys, Bella told us to give Emmy a message (Emmy stepped forward as the flame headed hero told her) when I turn the buildings Oogiejess swallowed, we need you to sew up the holes to prevent Oogiejess from falling apart and losing Insects and substances" he said as he went to do the dead, as Emmys hands glowed blue as she followed Firestorm.

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHS

Cut to outside The Vulture kept dodging Mega Oogiejess attacks as he watched the metal debrie and stuff disappear and replaced with foods like icecream as some of it fell out of the holes on oogiejss, as they are magically stiched together.

"Ok, now heal her" he said as he turned back to being Bella, but sprouted pink thoughtform wings (think of them in the style Colettes wings are in TOS) as her hands glowed green "Anit-Magic (TOS)" she said as Oogiejess glowed green and is in a green bubble surrounded by laydrels that he/she is showed in as Oogiejess started to look like his/her old self, when it cleared Oogiejess looked back to normal, his/her body all cleaned up, and his/her jacket and hat back on, and his eyes are back to normal, but looked sleepy that he/she was rocking back and forth

In a change, Arabella turned into Whirlwind (Avengers: earths mighteyst heros) and used his wind powers to gently lay Oogiejess in the parck on his/her back, as another black portal opened, and out came all the people Oogiejess swallowed and Firestorm, as he brought a ladder for all of them to climb down, which they did, as the bad guys grabbed Mafifas to run away before Arabella could react to beat him up.

Whirlwind then landed on Oogiejess belly and sawed the authoress and their boyfriends laying on the sleeping giantess, that he sawed his headphones on Emmys neck, so he went up to her and tapped her on the shoulder "Excuse me Emmy, may I please have my headphones back?" he said gently, as emmy complied, as Whirlwind placed the headphones in his invisible backpack as Auron went up to him.

"Bell, when will Jessy return back to normal?" he asked "Jess will return to normal at the end of this chapter, but don't worry, he/she is out of it, so why don't you snuggle with him/her, Auron-buku" he said with a wink, as Auron smiled and took his shoes off and started to snuggle in his girlfriend, Whirlwind then hurded the other authoress and their boyfriends away, wanting to give the two some alone time, as the camera zooms into the sky, thus ending the cartoon.

**A/N:**

**And cut and enjoy, I think that is sweet how Jessy will do such a thing to protect her friends (and at least you had soft vored them and not digest them), anyway read, review, enjoy and Jessy…(tehe, keep up your musical Halloween malody, it's only going to get more greater as time passed)**


	7. Episode 7 Vore Rescue

**Chapter 7-Vore Rescue**

**Summary:**

**An idea from Little Bunny emmy (Teheh) for another story. Emmy Gets kidnapped by three predaders (a Bat, a snake and a human) at the same time. It is up to Oogiejess and Arabella hyna Kelly to save the little bunny supper from the meany predadors before she gets dijested.**

**, I will not be telling of how the three predadors keep hacking you out and then the next swallowing you, it's too sad as you are crying your eyes out and it makes me sad to see you sad really badly, but don't worry, once you are in Oogiejess you'll stay in their for a week till you calmed down and feel better ok? All right never mine, but I wont go into heavy details, cuz I really hate to see someone be forced vored and then spitted out only to be forced vored again**

It's a sunny Saturday afternoon in cartoon city, two comrads, Jessy Krellborn and Arabella Hyna Kelly (dressed in a Michal Jackson Jacket, with Purple headphones on) were walking down the street to Emmys house, well Jessy was Walking, Bella was more like dancing to Michal Jacksons Thrillar that she is listening on her headphones.

"Careful Bella, you don't want to fall into a manhole like you usually do when you sing and dance with your headphones on" said Jessy grabbing onto Bellas hand stoping the shapeshifter from dancing, but was still tapping her foot to the beat while humming it.

"Baga Jess-a-bell you silly worry wort, name the last time that I fell into a manhole cover?" she said

"About a week ago when you were a human Bumblebee, and yesterday when you were whirlwind and you stoped using your wind powers over an open manhole, and last month…"she would have continued but the shapeshifter paced a hand over Jessys mouth "All-right all right, I get it, I fall down manholes more often than most or a lot then people, but just because I am clumsy at times (sees Jessys skeptical look) Ok a lot of times, it dosent mean (breaks out of Jessys hold and turns into Wasp(TFA) with the headphones around his neck as he grabs onto a lampose and twirls around it while holding on) it's a super bad thing" he said before letting go (while he had spinned climbed to the top) and fell on his head causing Jessy to stare at him

The only response was that he gave a sheepish smile.

A few minutes later, the two girls (one of which had turned back to being a girl) had walked towards Emmys house and knocked on the door.

"Emmy, it's us, Jessy and Bella coming over for a visit" she said

Silence for a few seconds as Emmy didn't answer the door, Bella took that moment to step forward.

"Allow Me" she said, as she raised her fist, and banged more harder than Jessy did and caused the door to fall with a thud, causing Bella to look at Jessy with a sheepish grin "ehehe, Whoops" she said rubbing the back of her head, as the two girls walked in but…were surprise to see that the home was in a really bad shape and a mess, causing the two to gasp.

"What could have happen?" asked Jessy

"I don't know but I'll sniff them out" said Bella as she turned to her hyena-wolf form and started to sniff around the house looking for any sent for the young wichling that is Emmy, while Jessy tried to call for emmy on her cell phone, but didn't get an answer.

"Emmy where are you?" she said concernly

Sceen changes to a dark cell room where Emmy was, the poor wichling was tied in magic-proof Rope and gagged, she was so scared. Three predador meanies had comed into her house and surprised her by tieing her up and dragging her to their lair.

The prospect of being stuck in the cell forever caused the young witch to cry muffled teaers as three predaders came over to her cell smiling mean nasty grins.

The first was a anthro-bat that resembles a Zubat, but with long blue legs wearing blue pants and is barefooted, he wore a dark blue vest, and his wings are on his back, with long blue weriy arms, pointy ears, and wore a bandana over his eyes and had sharp teeth, in a sarcastic grin. His name is Zumbat, a voreic predader.

The second was a giant corn snake colred…snake, with lavender paches and black slaint eyes, his name was Sinestrin, another vore predader.

The last one was a human female that looked like Mandy from totally spies, but with silver streaks in her hair, one brown eye and one black eye, purple lips with sharp teeth, long pink and purple nails. She wore a grey-purple and red shirt with military paches, a green mini-shirt when swoshing reveals blue panni-shorts, and brown high heel shoes that can retract and return a blade from the heel, her name was Nasteriama, a vore human.

These three were the ones who had kidnapped Emmy because of their jelousy to Oogiejess and his/her Voreing skills, and so stole Emmy from him/her out of spite.

"So, dear little supper" said Zumbat (in a voice similar to skeleton King and TFA Starscream meshing together) "missing your favorite predador to soft vore you and eat you alive? Hummmmm" he said

Emmy Nodded, beliving that they will let her go, but Sinestrin got in her face with a manicac grin and hissed and said "Well to bad, you are not" he said in a voice early similar to Asmodaus (Redwall; minus the hiss in his wording)

"Heh my dear snake is right" said Nasteriama, in a voice similar to Mandys only germen-accented "Soon you will be our supper" she said with a sadistic lick of her lips as all three predadors licked their lips and snickered, as Emmy looked in fright at the sight before her as she tried to make herself smaller as the shadows covered her.

'_oogiejess, Bella, hyna squad, please hurry and find me'_

Sceen change to back at Emmys house, where Jessy was sitting on the couch crying her eyes out at Emmys disappearance

"This is my fault I should have seen this coming…(starts to cry loudly) why couldn't have been me" she said as Sam witwicky (2007 tansformers) sat next to her and rubbed Jessys back to cheer her up.

"Cheer up Jess, Bella and the others are working hard to find Emmy" he said with a comforting smile, as the camera cuts to outside the house, with Bella (back in her usual attire) screaming in a megaphone

"EMMY WHERE ARE YOU!" she shouted as Sunstreaker (G1) poked his head out the window and yelled "BELLA MIMICING THE MASK SCREAMING IN THE MEGAPHONE ISNT GOING TO FIND EMMY FASTER!" he yelled causing the shapeshifter to put the megaphone away and scratch her chin "your right my vein mech (Causing Sunstreaker to form anger ticks) this shant and wont figure out anything out (spins in a twister like the mask and stops spinning when she wears garbs similar to Gentlemen ghosts clothing, only black and purple, and had a costume in her arms) this looks like a Job for (runs at super speed inside to the house pulling Sunstreaker in, and quickly puts on the costume on Jessy in quick haste, revealing it to be garbs similar to Shurlock homes guarbs) Oogiejess Homes!" she said with a flourish and pointing with a cane, as Jessy Looked at the homes costume, it was very much the same as the famous detective shurlock homes.

"Bella" Jessy started, before Bella placed a gloved hand over her mouth "Jess, this is a detectives outfit, Emmy is missing, possibly taken by predador bullys, she is going to need Oogiejess to soft voreic her to keep her safe from harm" the shapeshifter said calmly, as she rubbed Jessys hand, causing her to smile.

The shapeshifter was right, Emmy was a real sweet girl who is easily captured by mean predadors to be eaten alive because of her sweet flavor, but she is nobody other predadors deserved her as a little supper, she was Oogiejess special supper not nobody elses (nobody other predadors). The tomboy Authoress looked up at the girl and smiled knowing that it has to be done, so she pulled out her hyde formula as Sam and Bella took a step back away from Jessy as she drank it down, and changed into Oogiejess, but dressed as Sherlock homes, but had on his coat and shirt and hat on his/her head.

"**Ok, let's find us a Little supper Bella"** He/she said while looking at the shapeshifter who nodded.

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

Sceen change to the bad guys lair, whre Zumbat was sitting in a chair, with a distined belly that had Emmy in it, smirking and rubbing his belly, feeling Emmy's muffled crys and kicks futily attempting to get out **(A/N: Poor child)**

"heh, I can see why other predadors love to try to eat you (continues to rub his belly) you are really sweet" he said with a vile grin as Sinestrin came up to him with a angery look on his face "All right enough you stupid anthro-bat, you had your turn, now it's my turn to eat her" he said, while Zumbat just looked at him and then turned around on his side cluching his belly "No, I think I will keep this little morstrel in my belly a bit longer" he said causing Sinestrin to form anger ticks on his head.

"Oh no, you are not digesting a little meal and I will get it, one way (wrapps himself around the anthro-bat predador tightly, and squeezes him) or another" he said as he continued to squeeze Emmy out who was forced out of Zumbats belly after 3 minutes of squeezing her up out of his belly, and onto the hard floor, covered in slime and other juices, but realativly unharmed and ok, she had tears in her eyes, but they stopped as a look of hope came in her eyes, as she tried to crawl away from the two fighting and bickering predadors (she is still tied up and gagged, but she could still wiggle), but only to be caught by the scruff of her neck by Nasteriama, who held her to eye level.

"now where do you think you are going little wichling?" she said with a sadistic smile, as Emmy wimmpered in fear, as the female predader nommed her and then swallowed her into her belly, as Emmy letted out fresh tears at how she is being harshly vored treated

"_oh Oogiejess, Hyna squad, Please find me soon_" as the tears continued to flow from her cheeks hoping that her friends can come and save her.

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

Back with Oogiejess Homes and the shapeshifter (back In her usual attire and is now Autobot X (G1) ), the two were in the park looking through Binoculars for any sign or clue of where Emmy may have been taken. Oogiejess Homes was sitting on the Frankinstine Transformers Head with a pair of binocluars looking in one direction, while Autobot X had his own binoculars in his servo hand looking in the other direction for any disterbences.

"Let's See" said Autobot X looking through his binoculars at the people doing whatever they are doing in the park "No (Moves binocluars away from looking at the group) No (at a different group), No, bahhh, where are those silly insecticons, they better not be procrastinating eating the park foliage" he said as Oogiejess looked down into his eyes with a questioned look.

"**Bella, aren't we supposed to be looking for Emmy, not just your friends?"** he/she said lowering his/her Binoculars as A-X looked up into Oogiejess eyes "we are looking for emmy, I just have sended my toon friends who can fly, climb buildings, are transformers, and even sended Movie Soundwave into space his telepathy only centered on Emmys mind wave, I am making sure that the Insecticons are staying on task (looks in the binoculars again) and not gorging them selfs like the gluttonus insects that they are" he said as Oogiejess Homes looked in his/her binoculars, and tapped A-X on the shoulder.

"**Uh Bella, you may want to look to the west with your binoculars"** He/she sasid as the frankenstine transformer turned, as the genderfused monster held on, as looked through his binoculars "why do I need to…what the (sees the three insecticons eating on the job) Shrapnel, Kickback, Bombshell! (walks while still looking through the binoculars) spit out that foliage right now and focus now" he said as the insecticons (with a bit of a puddgy belly) sawed their boss and dropped what they were eating and hid behind a partically eaten tree.

"(places Oogiejess Homes down on the ground and allows his binoculars to sag/hang around his neck) this is a search for Emmy mission, not eat every metal and plant foliage in sight mission you gluttons" he said, going into scolding mode, as the gender fused monster looked on with a sigh.

'_Emmy where are you, please my little supper be ok' _he/she thought as another voice entered his/her head.

'_I have heared the words of Emmy, crying for you and bella to save her from being vored ruffly_' said a really dry voice that Oogiejess reconizes as Soundwave (in his revenge of the fallen form as he is in space keeping a telepathic opening for Emmys thoughts)

Hearing the telepheic voice saying 'vored Ruffly' caused a frown to cross on the genderfused monsters face _'what do you mean vored ruffly'?_ he she asked the telepath with anger as Soundwave just calmly told him/her in his/her head '_I mean that she is forceably swallowed whole between three predadors, then they fight over her by forcing the one who swallowed her to spit her out, then said predador swallows emmy in their stomach as the process continues, since none of the predadors want to share'_ he said monotonelessly as he quickly haste told Oogiejess and Autobot-X (who stopped lecturing to the three insecticons) on where Emmy is being held, as A-X returned to being Bella and quickly called back all her friends.

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

Scean changes to back at the bad predadors lair where the snake predador had finally gotten his turn with Emmy in his belly, while Zumbat and Nasteriama were arguing and fighting over who gets Emmy next as Sinestrin just lazily coiled around and lazed in the middle of the room away from the arguing predadors with Emmy in his belly now, with no wayness he is going to let her go now that he has her again in is belly.

Hearing Emmys strong weepings, he just smirked and laughed a snakely laugh at her "Oh hush up brat, you are not getting out of me anytime soon, I plan on keeping such a sweet mean inside me (gets an evil look in his eyes) forever" he said, causing Emmy to weep harder.

Meanwhile outside the bad guys forces, Bella (dressed as a ninja), Jessy (she went back to being Jessy hours ago), the Reflector triplets (G1 Transformers), The Spot (Spiderman Animated) Kaz, Tom, Maxxor and Cayor (all from chaotic), Electro (Spectacular Spiderman) Megatron, Bumblebee and Jazz (also G1 Transformers) were all hiding behind rocks with binoculars spying on the mansion as Mirage (g1 transformers) and Hearing (Chaotic) both went up to the mansion to spy on what is going on.

Unfortunally with the group, Jessy was getting really ichy feet on worrying like mad for Emmy, that she stopped spying and allowed the binoculars to slack around her neck and started to pace twitching like mad and almost went to the mannor, but Cayor always stopped her by using his tail to pull her back by her jacket, and she did it again, but Megatron, Bumblebee and Jazz (Who were at their full robot size by the way) grabbed her by the neck of her jacket and brought her back, and when she went to do it again, The Spot used a portal to get her back where we were again.

"Jess. Will. You. Relax" said Bella looking face to face with the tomboy authoress and inunciating her words, as she held her hands to Jessys face.

"try to think that I am also worried for her" said Maxxor "the girl looks up to me as a big brother along with Tom and Kaz, I am worried for her as well, but we have to all be pacient and wait for Mirage and Hearing to come and meet us on where is Emmy" he said as one cues the mech and little underworld scout (with mirage in his robot form at human size and hearing following) running up to the group, panick striken and really worried.

"Bella, Jessy, everyone we figured out where Emmy is, but Jessy, you might want to sit down" said Mirage as Jessy was pushed into Cayors lap as he sat down and held her down with strong arms.

"first off this is the right place Soundwave had told us, but…(Looks at jessy concernly, causing Mirage to nod in a way to say it has to be done) well, Emmy has been recently vored by a predador snake, and we heared…that he plans on keeping her longer in his belly in a form of digesting her to keep her close" said Hearing as he quickly ran into Kazs arms and held on to his back as Jessy sawed red.

"THAT SNAKE PREDADOR BETTER NOT DO THAT (Trying to struggle out of Cayors lap but was grabbed into Maxxors arms and tried to kick Out) LET ME GO MAXXOR SO I CAN SKIN THAT SNAKE ALIVE AND SAVE EMMY" she kept yelling causing the overworld leader to squeeze harder on her as Tom, Electro, Reflector and Bumblebee yelled at Jessy to stop it and calm down.

"Krellborn listen to them and stop it, you are acting like a sparkling and behavior like that won't save Emmy faster" yelled Megatron causing Jessy to stop and take a deep breath to relax, as Kaz (Hearing is on his head now) went up to Jessy and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Now listen Arabella is going on ahead and breaking the door down as a part of a get in and save Emmy plan along with us using a Battering Ram" he said as he guestured to what he ment, as the camera moves…to Arabella, now as the Juggernaut (X-Men Evolution) who looked ready to charge.

"All right, Im going in, you guys follow me with the battering ram as soon as I get in" he said as he lowered himself and then "!" he yelled as he charged right to the hideout, only to fail to notice that the door was unlocked as he ran in (the others didn't notice as the place is far away to be seen).

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

Back inside said snake predador was getting ready to take a nap, till he heared a familiar "!" war cry, as he, Zumbat and Nasteriama (Who paused in their argueing) moved away from the door calmly, as a familiar Untouchable Juggurnaut charge on through, failing to notice the three predadors as he ran passed them and into a brick wall, causing him to be stuck in a hole in the wall.

The three predadors just blinked as they stared at the strange being whos head is in the wall.

Camra moves to where the Juggernauts head is in the wall saying al-brahed profanity on how foolish he looks.

Just then the predadors then heard another "!" as they turned to the door and sawed several toons (Consisting of Blizwing (TFA), Tom (now as Maxxor as the two became one), Kaz (now as Cayor who did the same thing) Lugnut (TFA), Bulkhead (TFA), the Constructicons (G1 Merged as Devastator, and about the same size as Cayor, but a few inches taller) and The Rino (Spectacular Spiderman) ) with a large battering Ram, charging on in, only to miss the predadors and to end up into the wall along with The Juggernaut as a lot of bricks fell on the group.

Jessy then casually walked in through the door and looked at the group covered in bricks then at the predadors, as a flash of anger covered her eyes "LET LITTLE SUPPER GO RIGHT NOW! OR PREPARE TO FACE A BEATING LIKE NO OTHER!" yelled Jessy going into mother protection mode, as the predadors just stared and laughed at the girl "You and what army?" asked Nasteriama, as a finger poked her on the shoulder as she turned around and sawed the Juggernaut and the toons who had the battering Ram "Me and This Army" he said as the group then entered a cartoon dust cloud fight, as they beatted the tar out of the predadors except for Sinestrin, who was pushed out of the fight to prevent emmy (who was still inside) from getting hurt as he was tossed infront of Jessy, who pulled out her hyde formula and drank it down, turning into Oogiejess.

And grabbing the snake predadors tail, he/she squeezed him from the bottom up, like a tube of toothpaste upwards, pushing Emmy out of the Predadors belly and onto the floor, really covered in slime, but alive and a-ok, but shaken scared, causing Oogiejess to go into motherly mode as he/she tossed the snake into the rumble to be beaten senseless.

Emmy looked up and with happy tears sawed Oogiejess, who soften at the sight and cuddled Emmy just like a mother would **"Shhhhh, shhh, shhh, its ok little supper, I'm here your big brothers are hear, and Arabella is hear it's all going to be ok so don't be scared"** he/she said rubbing Emmys back to calm her down as she nussled deeper into the genderfused monsters belly, as a sign of missing being in a gentle place and not roughly vored.

Getting the signal, Oogiejess carefully placed Emmy in his/her mouth and swallowed her gently and softly, as the little wichling went into the Genderfused monsters belly with a plop as the insects started to nibble on Emmys bindings feeing her as she took off the gag and really cryed out.

"Ohh Jessy it was horrible, the three predadors kept swallowing me ruffly and then punching eachother to get me out so another can swallow me (sniffles and breaks down crying like mad) WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" she cryed scared as Oogiejess, outside, gently rubs his/her belly causing Emmy to slow down her crying, causing her tears to slow to sniffled sobs.

"**Shhhh, shhh, shush, its ok Emmy, Im hear now and Arabella and the boys are beating up the predadors who took you"** he/she said as the camera moves to where Juggernaut (Now back to being bella) and the other hyna members were done beating up the predadors black and blue, and dusted off their hands as they turned around and sawed that Emmy is safe once again.

"Guys you are dismissed, I got this" Bella said as the Toons returned into Arabella as the shapeshifter picked up Oogiejess Bridal style and rubbed her head into the monsters belly causing the two to giggle.

"Nice to see my little teddy is all safe and snug, though you are going to stay in their for a good while huh?" she asked, feeling Emmy squirm "I take that as a yes, as I understand that you are scared and right now need comfort in this form of soft vore" she said walking out of the building calmly as oogiejess kept rubbing his/her belly gently.

"You two can stay at the manor till Emmy calms down to feel like leaveing you Jess, me and my friends will provide you with eats and movies" she said, causing to get a happy look from Oogiejess and approval squirms from Emmy inside Oogiejess.

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

Back at the hyna mannor…

"**Oh servent (Giggles) me and my little supper would like a sundae please?"** said Oogiejess as he/she laid on a couch as Kaz and Bella (Both in Maids outfits laughing at themselves), with a tray of sundaes.

"Coming up your magisty" said Bella snickering, as the two went up and gave the sundaes to Oogiejess as he/she swallowed one down for emmy, who at it happily.

"And now for entertainment, Bella will play her bagpipes, playing the song (ICarly) composed herself, (Starts to snicker) 'Haggus in moonlight' "as he went into a full on laugh as he left the room and the camera goes to where Bella is now wearing her gray shirt and a scottish kilt as she had bagpipes in her hands as she gave a big smile as she plays the song.

The two best vore friends laughed happy to be together, as the camera zooms out, ending the cartoon.

**A/N:**

**And this is -chans idea, and I am glad we are able to save her, and in case you are wondering why the predadors couldn't digest her, I had once nipped Emmy in the neck and gave her some of my blood that made her immune to being digested. And with that being said, read, review, laugh your choice ^_^**


	8. Episode 8 School Buffet

**School Buffet**

**Summary:**

**An idea from -a-bell ^_^ Angery at school and the bullies there Jessy decides to turn into Oogiejess and swallows the entire school whole. And after Oogiejess ate the whole school I have to go be the hero and calm Oogiejess to spit the school out of him/her**

**Warnning: Me being dark to repell any bullys, and me having to separate "Little supper (sorry Jess), from Oogiejess belly and caused full blown crying from said Genderfused monster (Sorry Jess, but I had to**

It's lunchtime at the toon town school, Best friends Jessy and Emmy were eating a big lunch together, while their shapeshifter friend, Arabella Hyna Kelly, was with them (already finished with her lunch), listening to her music on her headphones and reading a comprehension journel filled with Ben 10 fanfiction stories as she tapped a foot to the musical beat.

"Ok ready my little supper?" said Jessy with a big cheshere cat smile on her face

"ready Jessy" said Emmy with a big grin, as Bella stated

"all right you two it's a eating contest, winner gets to be vored by TFA Blizwing and to stay in his belly for an entire day" said Bella not looking up from her book at all, as the two moked competitive glared and then broke laughing at how silly they look pretending to be serious, and then begain to eat rapid haste.

After a few minutes there wasn't much food left, and both Emmy and Jessy both had an ample round belly, and were both taking a breather waiting for Bella to answer who won, said shapeshifter had stood up and placed her book-journel away, and smiled.

"Well seeing how you are both super cute with a pudgy belly my vote goes to (Smiles) both of you to be vored by Blizwing" she said tickling the two bellys, causing the two girls to laugh and giggle at how sweet she is being.

"Well well, well aren't we seeing a little piggy and two freaks" said an annoying voice that is Mandy (Totally spies) followed by her flunkies and her cusion Mindy (Totally Spies) as they came up to the group and laughed and insulted the three, along with every bully in the school as Emmy started to cry, while Jessy had a look of wanting to turn into Oogiejess to give these bullys a piece of her mind, while Bella just stood her ground.

"Seriously I don't know why the school puts up with an ugly pig like yourself, a tomboy-freak that turns into a freakish genderfused monster, and a freaky girl with an identity problem, but if it was up to the school borad they band freaks like you guys" said Mindy causing the group of mean girls to laugh, as Emmy Cryed and Jessy walked off screen saying "that's it!" as she left as Bella broke her stood ground poise and with the speed of the mask, went behind the group of mean girls in the form of The Fallen (Revenge of the Fallen), at human size, who was close to their ears that they could feel the nasty mechanical breath of the fallen breathing down their necks.

"You say I have an identity crises, well then you better leave the room now before I (gets close and whispered) kill again, starting with you lovely young ladies in striping you of your women hood" he said with a dark lustful like tone, as the group of mean girls paled, as the entire lunchroom grew scared at the dark prime, as they all (minus Emmy and The Fallen) ran out of the room to class.

"(laughing in his hearty metal baratone) that will teach you to not mess with me" he said as he sawed poor emmy crying in her hands, he softened as he turned into Jetfire (Revenge of the Fallen), at human size and grabbed Emmy into his arms (hooking his cane onto his arms) as he gave Emmy a hug as she cryed into his chasses.

"Shhh,shh, shush, shhhh, its ok sparkling, its ok, the mean girls are gone, I scared them off (Rubbing her back with one hand) dry those tears now it's going to be ok" he said as he reved his engines to get Emmy to calm down.

"(Sobbing and sniffling) but Bell-Grandpa Jetfire, look at me, at my belly and my teeth, what if they are right and I am ugly" she said getting into another round of crying, as Jetfire placed Emmy down onto the floor and pulled on his cane leaning forward like an old man talking to his granddaughter.

"(Places a hand under her chin and lifts her head up to face him eye to eye) (sweetly and calmly) there, there, there, youngling, your beautiful in your own way, your buck teeth makes you a cute little bunny, and your plump squishy belly makes me think of you like a cute and squishy Teddy Bear. So don't let those hurtful words keep you down, stay up and positive, after all, Jessy and the others of the MCF like you, so does Brooklyn and Nosedive, they love you as well and don't care if you look like this (picks her up and gives her a hug) you have me and my toon family/friends, my twin brother and his friends who all care for you and dose not care if you look like a piggy, when actually, it dose make you look cute as a button" he said fliking a finger on her nose causing Emmy to laugh.

"Your right Bella (Smiling) Im glad you cheered me up, Grandpa, I do feel better now" said Emmy as she and Jetfire stood up (well Emmy did, Jetifre still looked a bit huched forward)

"Well lets go find that other whippersnapper, and try to get her to calm down before she dose something I know her to well to do" he said as he used his cane to hit his back to get him to stand up straight a bit and not super hunched over.

Cue a small quake that caused a bit of stumbling with Emmy, as Jetfire just stood up.

"Bella?" asked Emmy, as Jetfire changed into Flash (Justice Leauge) "calm down Emmy, I'll hurry outside to see if one of the DC or Marval villians are not causing a ruckus with a giant robot or something" he said as he speeded on off screen.

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHHSHSSH

Cut to the outside where flash was on the road infront of the school.

"now where is the sorce of the earthquake?" he thought outloud, when suddenly cue a big earthquake and him turning around causing him to gasp

"holy fish paste with crackers and jelly" he comically profanitized as he stared at the sight before him…it was Oogiejess, but a giant, 150 feet tall, possibly about the same size as Way Big (Ben 10), and he/she had picked up the entire school/collage and then…swallowed it whole in one gulp.

Needless to say that the speed elemental hero was stunned…for three seconds, before composing himself, and pulling out a cell phone and with super speedy fingers sended several tex messages.

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHHSHSSH

Meanwhile inside the belly of the beast, needless to say half the student body was freaking out at being inside a wet-moist insect filled place of darkness, while others (Mostly Authors or young super heros) tried to keep the peace and try to calm everyone down.

Meanwhile the MCF gang knew what place this was and sended a text to Bellas Author friends and twin brother Wormtail to tell them where they all are.

Darkpaladinmon, Hiari Ino, NL, Wormtail, Team Fictor, Erinbubble, Alyssia, Justsonic, Shelby and many other authors were…stunned, surprised, panicy (in Lunatics case) and grossed out.

"Why on earth did Jessica ate the whole building with us in it?" said Wormtail with a comical look of discust, while Lunatic just ran around in a circle freaking out

"AHHHHH WERE ALL GOING TO DIE AND BE DIGJESTED ALIVE!" he ranted till D-Dude hitted the back of his head calming him down.

"Ok im calm" he said calmly earning a groan from the group, when suddenly they felt vibrations of their cell phones and answered them and sawed that it was from Arabella telling them why they are in oogiejess belly and that she is going to do everything in her power to spit the school out.

"That girl maybe at times strange and overtrying at times, but she has a good heart on the matter" said Darkpaladinmon as Hikari held his hand causing him to blush.

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHHSHSSH

Back outside said shapeshifter had returned to human form and was thinking of a way to get the school and everyone out of Oogiejess Belly.

"Ok time to work on getting everyone out, I try talking to him/her to spit out the school and students" she thought as she sprouted out her thoughtform wings as she flew up to Oogiejess face.

"Jessy I ask that you spit the school out and return back to being well, yourself" she said with a smile hoping Oogiejess will do what she said, but got a surprise when Oogiejess just crossed his/her arms with a pout.

"**No, I will not spit the school out, I want them to pay for allowing bullies to run the school, so I am sicing my bugs on them, and I want to keep my little supper safe and away from those who picked on her"** he/she said sticking his nose up like a pouty little kid.

Needless to say, that caused a anger tick to form on the shapeshifters head "All right if you want to behave like a brat, It looks like I am going to have to get you to throw-up the school and the others, the hard way" she said

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHHSHSSH

**First attempt of 'the hard way'**

Arabella then proceded to turn into Wrecker (Avengers: united they stand; and has the same wings I had when I was myself only bigger to support his weight), and flew onto the top of Oogiejess head (keeping his wings out still) and pulls out his crowbar and places it into the genderfused monsters mouth and proceeds to try to pry it open with it, but Oogiejess stubbornly (and with a lot of strength against an elemental hero/villain with the same strength and endurance and invulnability as Thor (The marvel hero), kept his/her mouth shut.

After a few minutes of tugging, the wrecking crew hero/villain gave up but pouted.

"All right missy, you asked for it." He said pointing at Oogiejess face

**Second attempt of 'the hard way'**

Wrecker then proceded to turn into Clayface/Ethan Bennet (The Batman) and had his back against Oogiejess mouth as he grunted to push it open, with failure.

"(pausing and looking at the audience) looks like I am going to need some help" he said

Cue a few minutes later as his help, was Kaz as Takiam (Chaotic) grabbing the upper part of Oogiejess mouth and tugging as Clayface still attempted to do so in the same poise.

After a few minutes they both stopped "We may need more help bell" said Kaz/Takiam

Cue a few more minutes later as joined with Ethan and Kaz/Takyam, was Kaz's friend Tom as Drackyl (Chaotic) joining in with the tugging on Oogiejess mouth using his Feet talons to try to help pull Oogiejess mouth open.

"Common Oogiejess, listen to bella and stop being so stubborn" said Tom/Dracyel as he continued to tug with his friends, but it was a doomed failure as Oogiejess refused to move his/her mouth open.

After ten minutes they quitted and flew (Ethan sprouted the same thoughtform wings I and wrecker had) and flew a step back to look at the now smug smiling Oogiejess.

"Any more ideas Bell" asked Tom/Dracktel

"Yes T I do…" said Ethan

**Third attempt of 'the hard way'**

A few minutes later on the ground, Tom as Intress (chaotic) and a lot of transformers as cats were On Oogiejess legs and sides nawing on the seams of his/her skin while Bella, now as a omytrix version of Wormtail, with his thoughtform wings out floating up to Oogiejess face, all right Jess, I didn't want to come to having the boys chew on you, but you were stubbon and sassy-frass with us, so were taking drastic measures" he said waving a finger at the genderfused monster, and grabbing/penching Oogiejess belly and pulled it forward, stretching till he felt it was good stretching distance from Oogiejess Belly.

"ok (turns his left hand into a pair of sissors), I am sorry Jess but I have to do this, to save the school and my twin brother so I am gonna have to cut your belly open" he said and as he was talking, Oogiejess opened a telepathy idea into Emmy telling her of an idea to prevent the shapeshifter from cutting open the genderfused monster and spilling out Emmy.

And with that, Omi-wormtail then proceded to try to cut open Oogiejess, but failed to notice that Oogiejess was glowing blue and as he tried to cut a hole, it didn't work "Huh? (gets a dumbfounded look and keeps trying to cut it) nagga, nag, nagga, cut you crazy back, cut" he said as with the cat like transformers and Tom/Intress paused in their chewing with a confused look and then went back to doing it, but they couldn't even cut through it.

"Error: Arabella, we can't chew through" yelled Kitty Soundwave

"Try not to think that I haven't noticed, I can't even cut through the burlup skin with my siccissors." Said Omi-wormtail, as he looked up and sawed the blue Aura…"Emmy (under his breath)" he letted go off Oogiejess and flew a good distance and returned his hand back to normal and pulled out his cellphone and diled a number.

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHHSHSSH

Inside Oogiejess belly, Emmy was in the lunchroom cuddling with a few giant bugs in the damaged-sort off Lunchroom, the insects tickled Emmys still plump belly causing her to laugh and feel happy at how they are treating her, and being nice to chase around the bullys and scare them like mad.

She was continually cuddling them, till she heared her cell phone ring, so she squirmed out of the bug pile and with a free arm, pulled out her phone.

"(Happily) Hello?" she said

'_Emmy please tell me you aren't using your reality warping powers to keep me from cutting open Oogiejess belly?'_ said a familiar british tone from the other end.

"Oh hi Omi-Wormmy, Sorry, but I don't wannna leave oogiejess for a long time, besides, the school deserves it for allowing bullys to pick on us (Pouting) besides also, oogiejess bugs aren't gonna hurt anyone, just scare them as punishment" she said as the insects that piled on her kept tickling her like mad again.

'_Emmy, my brother and my friends and your friends are trapped inside oogiejess, don't you want them to be letted free?' _asked Ommi-Wormtail

Emmy haven't thought of that, and grew concern that she made a boo-boo at having her friends all swallowed "all righ…" but Emmy was interrupted when she heared Omi-wormtail go '_ahhhhhh…_' on the other end of her cell phone, which Emmy knows why

"Oh no, Jessy has gone into full mother protection mode, and isn't listening to reason or logic but to protect his/her 'child' in which case…me" said Emmy Aloud as she felt like tearing '_oh Bella, please be ok, you got to get Jessy out of her full mother protection mode_'

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHHSHSSH

Cut to outside as one figured out why Omi-wormtail went 'Ahhhhhhhhh', oogiejess swatted him and the kitty transformers and Tom/Intress off of him/her and caused them to fly off screen into the park, into the dirt, as they went a few feet in the dirt causing a small mound to form.

A few seconds later, Arabella, back from being Omi-Wormtail, poped his head out of the dirt mound, covered in dirt, along with her friends, who with the transformers, they were no longer kittys and Tom was back in his human form.

"(Spitting out some dirt) Ok (spit) that goes to show that Jess is in heavy mother (spits out more dirt as she brushes some dirt off her cloths) protector mode." She said as the others composed themselves.

"what do you sugest we do?" asked TFA Blizwing on Icy, as Bella looked at him with a knowing, but solumn look.

"We have no choise, and it will make Oogiejess cry, but so help us I have learned I had a twin sibling and I am not going to loose him like I lost Ian (the camera zooms into my face as I had a grim and stern look on it), I must do…it" she said as she sawed the camera in her face "and get that camera out of my face this is serious" she said as the sceen fades to black.

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHHSHSSH

Back with Oogiejess, he/she was still in the same area as the school, and was rubbing his/her belly lovingly in escancay of having his/her favorite supper and all of his/her friends in him/hers own belly for safety.

Meanwhile inside the belly of the beast, the author fighters and MCF girls were with Emmy in the lunchroom, huddled close as Darkpaladinmon, Wormtail and Trachie17 (In her ghost form) all were combining their magic and ghost powers to create a strong forcefield to protect the group, since as oogiejess patted his/her belly, it caused parts of the celing to fall or break.

"Im sorry everyone, because of me, Jessy is in over protection mode and is even placing everyone in danger this way" said Emmy crying as she layed her head on her plump belly crying, as TL rubbed his hand on her back to comfort her.

"Hay now Em its ok" he said

"Si, this is how a Soft-vore predidor does it, she/he is just going a bit overborad because of her instincts, so none of this is your fault" said Rania also comforting Emmy causing her to slow on her crying.

"glad to see your Happy Emmy, though I wish bella can hurry and calm Oogiejess down, we don't know if we can keep this barrier up forever and a day" said Darkpaladinmon

Cue a black portal opening up next to the group as The Spot steps out of the portal and looks back and forth for someone.

"Partain me, but I do require the assistance of some (sees Emmy) oh their we go" he says as he casually walks through (Yes through) the forcefield and grabs Emmy by the arm and pulls her upwards "Now, now I don't need a fuss, but Arabella requires your assistance to help fix this mess" he said as he took emmy out of the force field bubble and through the portal as it vanished with a poof as the authors just all stared at what has conspired.

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHHSHSSH

Back outside Oogiejess was lopping in happiness at a full belly still when…a bunch of spotlights went onto him/her and caused him/her to grunt in annoyance.

"(through a megaphone JESSY KRELLBORN-OOGIEJESS HYDE" the camera moves to where it was Arabella Kelly, yelling through a megaphone, with TFA Blizwing, at his full mech size sitting cross legged behind her (with a strange small ample belly on his abdomen), as several serchlights are trained on the genderfused monster.

"I ASK YOU NICELY TO PLEASE SPIT OUT THE SCHOOL AND THE STUDENTS IN THER, THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING BEFORE I AM FORCED TO GO TO EXTREAM MEASURES TO GET YOU TO DO WHAT I SAY" said the shapeshifter authoress, hoping that Oogiejess will respond.

"**oh yah, and why should I spit out the school full of bullys"** he/she said with a pout and pointing his/her nose up

"EMMY ISNT IN THE SCHOOL NO MORE!" she said **(A/N:Sorry Jess) **"IF YOU DON'T BELIVE ME THEN SPIT THE SCHOOL OUT AND RETURN TO NORMAL SIZE AND SEE FOR YOUR SELF" yelled Bella

The giant genderfused monster didn't want to belive that emmy is no longer in his/her belly, but he/she hadent heard a word from Emmy for several minutes, telepathy wise, so he/she decited to take the shapeshifters word for it and reached into his/her mouth and in one go pulled the entire school/collage, it was undamaged, but covered in slime and bugs, as he/she gently putted it down, and went to normal size, but as soon as he/she was at normal size, he/she was picked up by TFA blizwing (and noted that he had bit of a belly that he was cuddling in one servo)

"**Blizwing what is the big idea for picking me up in a way, and why do you have a belly on your abdomen?"** yelled/complained Oogiejess, as Blizwing just smirked and swapped to Random

"Iz a surprise" was all he said as he swallowed Oogiejess in one gulp.

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHHSHSSH

Inside the D-Con Tripple changers fuel tanks, Oogiejess fell in with a plop, and was about to yell at Blizwing to spit him/her out, when he/she felt someone hug him/her's belly

Oogiejess froze, and looked down and sawed a sight that cheered him/her up immensely

"**LITTLE SUPPER!"** he/she said as the two hugged one another happily

"(Giggling) surprise, The Spot teleported me out of the school and your belly to the park where you somehow tossed Bella and the others at, and she had TFA Blizwing Swallow me whole since Bell promised us to be in his belly as a part of the prize for the eating contest we did in the lunchroom, but…"

"(returns to being Jessy but with a plump belly) But I over reacted and swallowed the school whole, which I acted like a child to Bella and the hyna squad till…now" she said

'_well I am glad you admitted your mistake and for that I forgive you, which I had done so in the beginning, but I am doing now that you are calm'_ said Bellas voice through the walls of Blizwings belly.

"(Crawls over to the walls and places her hands to it) has anyone told you that you have the reputation of the unpredictable Author" said Emmy

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHHSHSSH

Cut to outside as Bella used a random-cartoon teleport to get the herself and blizwing to the front of the hyna manors lawn, as Bella and TFA Blizwings sparkmate Skywarp (TFA) bot sat outside, as Skywarp rubbed his mates plump Tummy, earning a purr from his mate, as Bella sat on Blizwings leg and leaned against his belly, listening to the girls.

"Yes, I do hold the title of Unpredictable among with others, my sweet teddy bears" said the shapeshifter as the camera fades to black, signaling the end of the cartoon

**A/N:**

**And cut, a bit odd story, although it ended with Jessy and Emmy inside of Blizwings tanks (Bliz is a heavy voraphile along with Longarm/Shockwave who both tend to vore their mates (Skywarp in Blizwings case, and Blurr in Longarm/Shockwaves case) and Jess, I hold nothing against you for your behavior, and I hope you can forgive me and my friends for pulling emmy out of you as Oogiejess.**

**Anyway readers, read and review and enjoy if need be.**


	9. Episode 9 Zetsus Vore Protection

**Zetsus Vore protection**

**Summary (thought I have Jessy and Emmy vored by someone else in the hyna squad that isn't a transformer):**

**After a nasy fight against Mafifas, Jessy and Emmy got severly sick from a spell that was fired at the two, reducing their tempreture and making them weak, on orders by Arabella, Zetsu took the two wichlings away to safety, into the forest of death in the Naruto world. Knowing that Jessy is too weak to turn into Oogiejess, and Emmy is too sick to use her magic, Zetsu did the only thing that needed to be done…He vored the two girls, to keep them warm in his tummy. Now Zetsu has to keep the two vore sisters safe from the dangers of the forest of death, till he is reunited with Bella and the rescue party **

**(Warning: Cute plumpness ahead)**

**And on note:**

"**this"=**means black Zetsu is talking

"_This"=_means white Zetsu is talking

"this'=means hes talking with both voices because I am in control.

On days, Bella loved being the hyna squad leader, on other days, she hated it because it attracted unwanted attention, like now.

In the middle of the street of toon town Bella (as Zetsu (Naruto) ), Jessy and Emmy were fighting against Mafifas, who was enraged because Jessy and Arabella denied him a date…again, so he responded by attacking with every spell in the book in anger, causing the small group to dodge and avoid.

"Sheesh, when will he learn that I am not the girl for him" he said, chuckling with a small smile, as he and Emmy, and Jessy agreed.

"Have to agree Bell, the same with me as Oogiejess, I am not that type of person for him" said Jessy earning a nod from Emmy, but when Mafifas had a higher temp, his hands glowed Blue, and fired at Emmy.

"EMMY!" screamed Jessy, as she ran to Emmy, and covered the young wichling with her body, as the two ended up strucked by the blue bolt of magic, and fell to the ground, hugging each other and shivering like mad.

"EMMY! JESSY!" he yelled, as Bella (from Zetsus body) ran out of his body as Shredder (TEMT), and barked out some orders "ZETZU GET EMMY AND JESSY OUT OF HEAR NOW!" he yelled, as Zetsu went to the girls, and pulled them under armed.

"_Bella, what about their body heat?_" asked White Zetsu

"(Slashes at Mafifas who dodged) eat them!" yelled Shredder, as Zetsu gave a concerned look, but nodded, and disappeared into the ground away from the battle.

'E_mmy, Jessy, Zetsu, be safe'_

HSHSHSHSSHSHSHSSHSHSHSHSHS

Forest of Death

In the forest of death at nighttime, Zetsu pulled out of the dirt with the two girls under his arms and layed them down into the dirt, only to see them hug one another to share the warmth (The poor girls), looking at the two, Zetsu knows that he had to start with Emmy since she is the most vulnable, so he picked up Emmy, having to pry Jessy away from her, only for the tomboy authoress to hug Zetsus waist for the warmth (her eyes and Emmys were closed), and rubbed her head into his.

'_The poor girls, I really am glad that bella turned off the need to digest live prey and not dead prey'_

'_**hummmm, great I guess were gonna have to miss a lot of dead flesh for a while till these two feel better'**_

Licking Emmys cheek, causing her to shiver, Zetsu opened his mouth wide and swallowed Emmy, head first, swallowing big gulps, Emmy slipped down Zetzus throught, causing his throught to swell to allow Emmy to slip into his Belly. Slowly Emmy was swallowed up to her waist, then her legs, then the rest was swallowed down, as his throught returned to normal, as he sat down (dragging Jessy who is still snuggling against Zetsu for warmth) and felt his Belly, and sawed it pushing against his cloak a bit because it swelled because of holding Emmy in him.

"_Ok Jessy-chan_**"**

"**You're next"**

He said picking Jessy up off his now swollen Belly, as he repeated the process of swallowing Jessy, that he did with Emmy, as he stood up, after doing that, he sat down again and leaned against a tree as he unclipped his cloak and his belly swelled out, his mesh shirt stretching to handle his plump belly.

"_well that's unusal to say the least"_

"**but at least these two are safe and sound"**

As he talked to himself, he abstratmindally rubbed his Swollen-plump Belly, only to feel his cargo kick and push at his touch, as the two vore sisters shifted inside to suck in the warmth, and it lead to the two girls to hug one another.

After a few more rubs, Zetsu then closed his venus flytrap appendages, and went to sleep

HSHSHSHSSHSHSHSSHSHSHSHSHS

The next day, inside Zetsus Belly, Jessy and Emmys body tempreture had slowly got better, so Emmy opened her eyes, and sawed that she was in the soft comfinds of someones belly, smiling she belived that she was in Oogiejess Belly, that she snuggled abit, but was surprised to snuggle into Jessy, causing her to weakly open her eyes fully and was surprised to see that Jessy was in this weird place with her.

"(Poking jessy) Jessy, Jessy, Jessy wake up, wake up WAKE UP!" she yelled causing Jessy to wake up "huh? Whats wrong Emmy?" she asked groggally.

"Jessy were in someones belly, and possibly getting digested or taken somewhere to be furthered cooked" said Emmy panicing.

"WHAT!" she yelled, as the two then started to kick and squirm in every which way to try to get out.

Meanwhile Zetsu had awoken with a start feeling his Belly being poked and proded like mad, as he felt ripples on his belly showing that the girls are awake; Rubbing his belly to try to calm his cargo down, only to earn more kicks from both author qirls.

"_Jessy, Emmy please calm down its me Zetsu, you were struck by a spell from Mafifas that caused _**your tempreture to drop and for you to get you deffly ill, that Arabella told me to take you somewhere safe"**

"So you ate me and Emmy alive" said the voice of Jessy from the inside of Zetsus Belly.

"_yes, but don't worry, Bella used her toon warping abilitys on me to make it that I _**can't digest vored victims, so you two are safe and sound till Bella comes to find me, so youre stuck in me.**

"Ok Zetzu, though this is extreamly unusual then what me and Jessy were vored in, though (Zetsu feels Emmy shift into a Ball) I am starting to feel cold and sick again"

"_I guess that means even though you are in me you'll face on off_** bouts of feeling cold sevearly"**

"Don't worry (Zetsu feels his belly shifts some more, as it feels Jessy places her Jacket on Emmy as she rubs Emmys back) If Zetzu is gonna help, then so will I" she said as she decited to sing a comforting lullaby song to Emmy, singing with Oogiejess voice:

Jessy (In OogieJess' Voice): **Sleep, My Little Supper**

**Rest, My Little Supper**

**As you sleep in my tummy**

**Dream of things that are yummy**

**Just like you are in my tummy**

While Jessy sung that, Zetzu rubbed his distined Belly, feeling that this feeling is like when he did it to Tobi once, this feeling of closeness that its close.

Jessy (In OogieJess' Voice): **Little Supper**

**I love to swallow you**

**Little Supper, I know you are sweet through and through**

**Little Supper, As my belly gurgles and churns**

**It is just protecting you**

Zetzu then sees that this must be how the transformer comrads must feel when they do this to their mates or charges, well it feels nice.

Not noticed by the plant man ninja, was an Armored being, who was hearing the male/female voice from inside the plant-man ninjas belly.

Inside Zetsus Belly, Emmy has fallen asleep, and snuggled close to Jessy, causing her to coo as her voice splits in two as she rubbed Emmy gently.

Jessy's Voice (Oogie's Voice): **Little Supper (Little Supper)**

**Little Supper (Little Supper)**

**Little Supper (Little Supper)**

**Little Supper (Little Supper)**

The amored being, then lept down from the tree, showing his face was the Shreader/Bella, Zetsu sawed him, but didn't say a word as he held a finger to his face mask telling him to stay quiet as Jessy finishes.

Jessy (In OogieJess' Voice): **Dear Little Supper**

**Precious Little Supper**

**Treasured Little Supper**

**I will always watch over you**

**My Little Supper**

Shredder/Bella walked up to Zetzu and kneeled and placed his hands on his knees as he heard Jessy/Oogiejess finish singing, as she slowly went to sleep with Emmy.

Jessy (In OogieJess' Voice): **Cuz' I... love you**

After that song, Jessy went to sleep just like Emmy, causing the Samuri to smile, as he went and gently picked up Zetzu bridal style like he weighed nothing.

"(Wispering) hay Zetzu I see the look in your face, I am guessing you're not ready to have the two girls removed from your belly yet?"

"_(Wispering) yah, it feels good and I know how it feels when our_** transformer comrads do this** (Rubs his tummy)"

"(Smiles under his mask) well, how about I walk out of the forest of death with a song of my own" he said as his own voice splits, between his own and of Arabellas voice.

(Cue music of 'any dream will do' from "joseph and the amazing technicolored dreamcoat" as Shredder walked slowly and gently)

Shredder (In Arabellas Voice): **I closed my eyes,**

**Drew back the curtain**

**To see for certain what I thought I knew**

Zetzu smiled at the song, as Shredder/Bella kept walking through the forest, his/her gentle voice caused the animals to feel soothed and left the Samari/girl alone as he/she sang some more.

Shredder (In Arabellas Voice): **Far, Far away**

**Some on was weeping but the world was sleeping**

**Any dream will do.**

Stepping through the woods, Shredder changed into Kisame (Naruto), he gave a toothy grin as he rubbed his cheek onto Zetsus Belly, causing Zetsu to laugh lightly.

Kisame (In Bellas Voice):** I wore my coat with golden linings**

**Bright colors shinning, wonderful and new**

Kisame (with his own voice):** and in the east, the dawn was breaking**

**And the world was wakeing, any dream will do.**

Out of the forest of death, Kisame, looked and allowed the sunshine to rub on his face, as he looked down at Zetsu, who had fell asleep due to the song. In his mind in Kisames side, he was happy to have a little sibling in Jessy, to love and protect like the older brother he is, and from Arabellas half, the need to protect Emmy-chan, her little bunny rabbit, along with Jessy-kun, her teddy bear, which made her happy.

Kisame (In his own voice):** A crash of drums**

Kisame (In Bellas Voice):** A flash of light**

Kisame (In his own voice):**My golden coat, flew out of sight**

Kisame (In Bella's and his own voice): **the colorurs faded into darkness I was left alone**

(a portal opens as he finishes the song)

**May I return to the begining**

**The light is dimming and the dream is too**

**The world and I, we are still waiting**

**Still hesitating, Any dream will do**

**(Slowly and softly) Still hesitating, any dream will do**

Walks into the portal, snuggling Zetsus filled belly, with his precious cargo, as the music ends and fades out.


End file.
